Lucifer's Angels
by EnidanEkieh
Summary: AU. Alexander used to fight the Heavens under the orders of The Dragon but the war was lost and he had to fall. He awoke as a human but life on earth holds a lot more challenges than he could have expected. Magnus/Alec, Jace/Alec, Jace/Clary
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was fire everywhere, hot, blinding, blazing fire.  
Pain was nothing unusual when you worked for The Dragon, the Serpent, that creature that had once been Angelic before he decided to be as God.  
Angels were not meant to be as divine as the Creator and Lucifer knew this when he made his army of Fighters, when he turned against the Heavens.  
The war had been grand, deaths had been many but Lucifer stood tall; he led his Angels into death, watching from high above.

Pain was nothing unusual when you worked for The Dragon but that feeling when sharp edges cut through wings, ripped them open, carved them out underneath skin… It was torture.  
Only God's personal Angels were capable of such cruelty, they were the only ones who could look down on their own race and ignore the inhuman screeches that emitted from them.  
Humans tend to think of Angels as wonderful creatures, gentle and beautiful, merciful and kind but they were nothing but emotionless servants, following God's orders without any protest.  
A high voice, inaudible to human ears washed over the cast outs.  
_You are rebels_, it meant while flames blazed around them.

Camael punished all of those who dared act against God's will and it had made him cruel and cold. He was not golden like most Archangels, not silver like most Fighters, he was a simple blaze of fire, deep red and furious and his shadow spurted mighty wings that almost covered the whole realm.  
_And so you shall fall._


	2. Human

**1. Human**

When Alexander woke up he was human.

He didn't quite know how it happened but it had and now he had to deal with it.  
Excruciating pain seared through his back and he didn't even dare to reach back to trace the scars that had to show between his shoulder blades from now on.  
Everything would change now. He would have to make a life on earth, get an ordinary day job, eat, drink, sleep like normal human beings.  
And he had absolutely no idea how to do these things.  
He didn't even know where he was or how he got there, where to go and how to get there. Could the heavens not at least have left him with a map?  
Alexander sighed to himself when he realized that he didn't know how to read maps.

"Kid, you should really budge before people decide to run you over!" The voice was foreign – of course it was, it was human – but Alexander recognized it as male and he was quite certain that it was directed at him, so he turned his upper body to face the human that had addressed him. He opened his mouth to answer the male but he didn't know how to form words and so he just blankly stared at him. Slowly taking control of his new legs he managed to stand up, shakily but it was something at least.  
"Are you alright?" the male asked and came closer.

Alexander wanted to flee or screech, chase the stranger away but nothing worked, everything was wrong and so he had to let the male take his arm and lead him through a small door and into some form of book shelter. Alexander knew books, they were old and wise and you could learn so much from them. They kept all the secrets but not everyone was allowed to read them. He himself had never been allowed to open a book because he was never meant to be wise, only to be strong and quick. Maybe this strange male was a wise prophet that had been sent to help him with his task to get adjusted to life on earth? He glanced at the stranger and his shock of dusty brown hair, the friendly expression, and the odd glass circles that framed his warm, wise eyes.

Maybe he had fought for The Dragon and failed as well?

No, the male did not look like a fighter and if he had been one then he would not be allowed to be around books. Books were not meant to be handled by fighters. Alexander wondered if he would be punished for being around the books for so long but then he remembered that he was a cast out now and that The Dragon couldn't punish him anymore. What a relief.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," the stranger said and he lead Alexander towards a curious wooden object with four short legs and some sort of lid. He didn't know what he should do with it so he just stared until the male pushed lightly on his shoulders and Alexander felt his knees giving in until he was positioned on the lid of the hard, wooden object. "What's your name?"  
The stranger sure talked a lot and Alexander wanted to answer him but he still didn't know how to form words and he was confused when the male handed him a piece of paper and a granite stick that smeared gray lines when he let it trail over his pale skin.  
"Write it down," the male said kindly, obviously having understood that Alexander was unable to talk. He did know letters though. Not all of them but the most important ones. He could spell "God" and "Gabriel" and "Dragon" and somehow he would certainly manage to spell his own name.  
It could not be too difficult.  
He grasped the smearing stick in his right hand and let it trail over the white sheet of paper. The grey lines on it looked pretty and Alec smiled happily.  
_A_, he drew onto the paper and he nodded as if to convince himself that it was correct.  
_L._ Yes, this still looked right.  
_E_. He giggled when he had finished drawing the letter because it was a funny one.  
_C_. No. This was wrong. He blinked at the odd letter and tried to recall the sound of it in his head. It sounded right at least.  
Alecsander.  
Why did it look this wrong then?  
The stranger had apparently taken his pause as him having finished because he took the paper from Alexander's hands and eyed it curiously.  
"Alec?" he read aloud and Alexander smiled at the sound of it. It was a nice name, so much shorter, so much more convenient. Why did the heavens not hand out such convenient names?  
Surely, now that he was on earth he was allowed to use this name? Alexander nodded enthusiastically and smiled at the stranger. He decided to like him, he was so kind and smart.

"How old are you, Alec? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Alexander laughed. The male was silly, surely he didn't believe that he was only eighteen! He had lived for hundreds of years, he had seen the world fall and rise, had watched it from high above. Then he remembered that he was human now and humans didn't get to be hundreds of years old. They withered and died after such a short time. Eighty years, ninety years – Just a blink of an eye for Alexander.  
"Eighteen?" the stranger asked again and Alexander nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm Luke"

Alexander tilted his head to the side and looked at the male curiously. Luke had to be short for Lukas. Maybe the male was a prophet indeed.  
"If you want to you can stay here for a while. You seem to have gone through quite a rough time. I'll show you upstairs"  
Alexander just blinked at Luke and twitched a bit when the male took his arm again and steered him up a few odd bumps in the ground and through yet another door.

There was a big trunk right in the middle, wooden and covered with soft, thick fabric. He supposed that it was for sitting on – All the wooden things seemed to be. At the right wall there was a shining square and Alexander looked at it curiously when he noticed there were two people in it.  
One of them was Luke, which was so odd since the male was still standing next to him, and the second one he didn't recognize. It was a boy with ruffled, dark, black hair, such incredibly pale skin and blue eyes like the night sky. He looked so out of place that Alexander wanted to reach out and touch him but when he lifted his arm, the boy in the shining square did too and it frightened him so much that he decided to look somewhere else.  
He whined at Luke, trying to tell him that he did not want to share these facilities with the strange boy in the shining square.  
He would rather go back out on the streets.

"Don't worry, you're safe here," Luke said soothingly and smiled at him. "My… A girl your age will be around later on, in case you would feel more comfortable talking to her. I understand that talking to a grown up might seem a little intimidating."

A girl? Alexander nodded slowly and wandered to the strange trunk to sit down on the thick fabric. It was so soft and comfortable that he squealed happily. Humans – They were surprisingly clever!

"I'll leave you alone for a while. Make yourself at home, alright? Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything" And with that Luke left the room.  
Alexander looked around the quietly and his eyes trailed back to the shining square. The boy and the second Luke seemed to be gone but there was still a second room in it, so he decided to stand up and take a closer look. He neared the square and almost jumped when the boy suddenly appeared again, right on the edge, looking just as lost as he himself felt.  
Slowly and cautiously Alexander moved closer and reached his hand out, surprised when the boy mimicked his gesture at the exact same time. He wondered what would happen if he just got closer and… His fingers collided with cold glass and Alexander flinched. There was nothing. He couldn't reach through the shining square. The boy was captured inside it.

Maybe that was why he looked so frightened?

Alexander looked at the boy apologetically and the same look was returned to him at the same moment. It was strange, as if the boy was actually him, knew exactly what he would do and when he would do it. But that was impossible.

There was a knock at the door and Alexander tore himself away from the glass to look at the person that had entered.  
It was a girl, like Luke had told him, and she was short, so very much shorter than he was. Her red hair was tied into a messy braid and her green eyes mustered him curiously.  
"Hi, Alec," she said, her voice smooth and melodic. Alexander wondered why female voices sounded so much higher than male ones. In heaven, this had not been the case. "I'm Clary" She offered him her hand but Alexander was unsure of what to do with it so he just nodded at her and opened his mouth, a strangled sound escaping his throat.  
He smiled fondly at the fact that he was able to emit sounds now and looked at Clary as if expecting to be praised. Instead she only stared at him wondrously.  
"Clary?" That was another voice, a male one but not Luke's. It was a lot more drawn out, a bit colder, a bit more impatient. "Are you in there?"

"I'm here, Jace," Clary answered and Alexander looked at her curiously just when the door to the room opened once again and revealed a blonde boy, a little shorter than himself but well built, his strong yet slender form hidden underneath a white thin shirt and dark blue jeans. His face was smooth and angular, his eyes a shining amber, almost golden. Alexander looked at him excitedly. The boy looked like one of God's personal Angels, shining and beautiful. He looked down on the floor but the young male's shadow had no wings and so Alexander lowered his eyes disappointedly.

"So this is Alec, then?" the boy, Jace, said and mustered Alexander with raised eyebrows. Clearly he also held the High Angels' arrogance. "Luke should stop taking in strays. Before the homeless people start seeing his home as a free accommodation"

"Jace, don't be so rude," Clary interjected and sat down on the wooden trunk, next to Alexander, a hand resting on his shoulder. It was a curious feeling, a human touch. In heaven they had not been allowed to touch, not been able to. This feeling, it was new and warm and soothing and Alexander reached a curious hand to let his fingers trail over the back of Clary's. Her skin was soft and he found himself wondering what Jace's skin would feel like.  
Jace.  
What would that be short for? Jacob?

"Do you want to talk about what happened to you, Alec?" Clary asked kindly and Alexander thought that she had to be related to Luke somehow. They shared the same friendliness.  
He opened his mouth and yet another strangled sound came out, this time a little louder. So he was making some progress at least.

"He swallowed his tongue," Jace pointed out and Clary silenced him with a warning look. Alexander stared at the other boy for a moment before he poked his tongue out between his lips to show that he had not swallowed it. In fact, he was quite unsure about how _anyone_ would be able to swallow the slick muscle.  
Jace raised his eyebrows at him, as if impressed by Alexander's quick reaction to his words. "So if your tongue is still there, what is your problem?"

"Clary!" Now this was Luke's voice. Alexander smiled proudly when he recognized it right ahead. He was clearly getting good at this whole socializing.  
"I'll be right back," Clary said as she stood up and left the room, leaving Alexander alone with Jace.  
The blonde boy took Clary's spot on the comfortable big trunk and sighed softly while he studied Alexander more closely. "Are you, like, traumatized or something?" he asked and tilted his head from side to side.  
Alexander shook his head. Then he nodded. He wasn't quite sure whether being banned from heaven counted as a trauma or not. He finally decided to shake his head again, letting Jace know that he was not traumatized. Falling from heaven might have been painful and living on earth had been such a strange experience so far but he was definitely not traumatized from it.

"No… Are you just generally mute?"

Alexander shook his head again. Just because he didn't know how to form words it didn't mean that he was incapable of emitting sounds. He made a retching sound just to show Jace that he could make some noise if he wanted to.

"So why don't you talk then?"

Jace must have been a bit stupid, Alexander thought. How could he expect someone who had never spoken in a human language before to speak without learning first?  
"You obviously know our language," Jace pointed out quietly.  
Knowing a language, though, was so much different from communicating in a language. Alexander knew all the languages; he understood them all but that did not mean that he was able to speak them.

Foolish human being.

Alexander just looked at Jace for a moment because the blonde boy did not seem to have anything else to say. He had a clean smell of soap and something Alexander couldn't quite place.  
Jace was so unbelievably beautiful that it was difficult to believe that he had not been heaven's servant. They were all beautiful but dangerous. They guarded the heavens, they were cruel and merciless and everyone envied them. Alexander himself had always wanted to be one of God's personal Angels but instead he had had to fight for The Dragon like a mere slave.  
He had never been mighty and beautiful like God's Angels. Like Jace. He wished he could look a bit like Jace. Instead he…

Alexander fidgeted in panic when he realized that he didn't know what he looked like. When he had still resided in heaven he had been silver, dark and fast, a strong whirl of power, made to fight for The Dragon's place in Eden. Now, as a human… He reached his hand back to touch the spot between his shoulder blades where his wings should have been invisible but attached. They were gone, though, and Alexander felt like it should not have been so much of a surprise.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked with minimal concern in his voice and he watched the other boy run his hands over his own face, through his hair, down his chest and over his knees. "Look, there's a mirror if you want to look at yourself," he said and pointed at the shining square that Alexander had almost forgotten about. He looked at Jace in confusion. Why would he look at the shining square to look at himself?

He got off the bed and neared the glass, only mildly surprised when the strange boy approached him again. What surprised him more was that Jace appeared behind him and he turned around because he couldn't understand how the blonde boy could have gotten into the shining square this quickly.  
Maybe there was a hidden passageway? But when Alexander turned around he saw Jace standing close behind him, still on the right side of the glass.  
It was most peculiar.

Alexander closed in on the shining square and so did the strange boy and then he thought he grasped the concept of it.  
It was a reflection.  
There was no other room behind the glass; it was the same room he was in and the strange boy in it… that was him.

He awed at his reflection for a few seconds and eyed it up and down. He was tall and lanky and his black hair, it was just very ruffled and sloppily cut. His most striking features were his night blue eyes. He was nowhere near as beautiful as Jace.

Alexander sighed in disappointment and turned around to look at the blonde boy again. He was just so incredibly breathtaking. Alexander had never felt the need to touch someone this strongly, although, to be exact he had never had the possibility to touch anyone before so he assumed it didn't mean all too much.  
Slowly he took two steps towards Jace and wonderingly raised his hand to run his fingers over the other boy's upper arm. The limb was covered in silky fabric and it tickled Alexander's fingertips but he could feel strong muscle underneath the shirt and licked his lower lip at the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked uncertainly and he looked as if he wanted to take a step back but instead he only inhaled sharply when Alexander closed the distance between them and let his right hand glide over the smaller boy's face before he leaned down and clumsily connected their lips. It was not something Alexander had ever done before but it felt utterly right and so he hummed softly just as Jace pushed him away and he could do nothing but blink in confusion.

"You can't just go around kissing people!" the blonde murmured and wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand. "I don't swing that way, you know, I have a – Clary is my girlfriend!"  
Alexander just blinked at him, unsure about what swinging had to do with friends who were girls.

"You are weird, you know," Jace said after an excruciatingly silent minute and shook his head. "One would think you've never been among people before"  
That statement had Alexander chuckling quietly because he hadn't heard the blonde boy voicing something this true as of yet. Why, of course he had never been among people before. He had never even watched them like the Guardians or the Watchers. He had never needed to; it wasn't part of his purpose.  
The chuckle died in Alexander's throat as that word passed his thoughts.  
Purpose.  
What was his purpose now that he was human? Did he even have one? He looked up at Jace with a desperate look as if the blonde would give him some form of duty but instead he just reached his hand out to touch Alexander's shoulder with.

Touches were something he would take some time getting used to.

"I'm sorry, Luke had a few things he wanted to show me, so I…" Clary closed the door behind her after she had entered the room again and threw a few pieces of paper onto the big comfortable trunk with an exasperated sigh. "Never mind, did Alec say anything yet?"  
Jace removed his hand from Alexander's shoulder and turned to face Clary with a small smirk. "No," he said easily and shook his head. "But I think he likes me"

* * *

**A/N: This is the first TMI FanFiction that I have ever uploaded and I really really hope you guys like it. I'm actually rather proud of it. So, obviously this whole story will touch some religious matters as well as myths and I just wanted to let you all know that I do not mean to offend anyone with the light that I am shining on it. I have simply taken a few facts and points from different sources and took my own twist on them so that this story could be born.**

**Again, I hope you like it so far and do want me to continue it.  
xxx  
Nicky**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Alec would be in my bed instead of somewhere in New York.**


	3. Bad

**2. Bad**

It had been a week since Luke had taken Alexander in and so far life as a human being had been decidedly uneventful. Of course, since he had not yet figured out how to form correct sentences, although he had made remarkable progress with spelling and vocabulary, it was difficult to even lead a conversation with anyone.

This was, incidentally, why he was sitting alone at a table in a dance club that Jace had dragged him to, before he had gone off to grind against Clary on the dance floor. The blond boy had decided to make it his task to get Alexander out and socializing but he usually just ended up leaving him alone at a table until they had to go back to Luke's again.  
There were strict rules; Alexander had to either spend the night at Jace's place or be back home by midnight.

"Can I get you anything else, sweetie?" the busty waitress that had been eyeing him all night long asked sweetly and Alexander just shook his head, pointing at the glass of water that was still half full.  
He had a difficult time understanding why humans would go to these kinds of things. He had been in this club three times so far and each time he found it to be nothing but noise and a despicable smell of bile and alcohol.  
Alexander decided to prefer water over all the other things that human beings drank; it was refreshing and cool and did not have a specific taste. It was simple refreshment, purely necessary for survival purposes.  
Alexander was still shocked at how little this race seemed to think of purposes. They were all about fun and entertainment, pleasure and excitement.

"Alright, just let me know if I can do anything for you," the waitress said with a disappointed look and left again, leaving Alexander to stare down at the notebook that Clary had gotten him and that he kept carrying around with him, along with a pen – A curious object that was small, convenient and left ink on surfaces when you pressed it down. It was the best way for him to communicate since his sentences usually came out completely tumbled up and incomprehensible.  
At least, he thought, he was able to say _something_.

When he had first learned more of human communication, Luke had poured a fair amount of questions on him. Where he came from, why he had ended up in the middle of the street, where his family was… Alexander had answered all of them with a simple "I don't know", leaving Luke to believe that he had had some form of amnesia. When he asked for Alexander's last name, he had made one up out of the two words that first came to mind. Lightwood. He thought it sounded nice. Alexander Lightwood.

"Hello, gorgeous, can I get you a drink?"

He looked up at the person who talked to him, half expecting the waitress to have come back but then Alexander noticed that the voice had been male and the person standing next to the table was definitely not the waitress.  
No, that man was tall and lean, black hair and tanned skin and the most captivating eyes Alexander had ever seen. Immediately he cast his eyes downwards to muster the young male's shadow but he could see nothing out of the ordinary on it and so he looked back up again, almost blinded by the amount of color that clung to the boy. There were different colors streaking his perfectly styled black hair, a neon green shirt clinging to his toned torso, a yellow belt around his hips and dark blue pants that clung so tightly to his thighs that Alexander could make out every ridge and muscle underneath it.

"I know, I'm a sight to behold but if you don't answer me soon, I might have to dehydrate, myself, and how am I supposed to ask you to the dance floor if the waitress has to call an ambulance to get me out of here?"

The stranger talked quickly but Alexander decided to like his voice, it was smooth and comforting, not as drawn out as Jace's but with the same kind of confidence. He noticed that the male was still waiting for some sort of reaction so he shook his head and pointed to his water filled glass again, indicating that he didn't want anything else.

"Well, I'm quite sure you didn't come here, just to drink a few sips of water, did you? Let me get you some Scotch!" The colorful stranger turned away and arrived back at Alexander's table a few minutes later, two glasses in his hands, both filled with peculiarly pink liquid. "I decided that you might be more of a Raspberry Cider kind of guy, right?" With those words the male placed one of the glasses in front of Alexander, looking at him expectantly.

Not quite knowing what to do, Alexander reached out for his water glass, looking at the stranger pointedly and taking a few sips.  
"Oh, you don't drink, then?" The other male shook his head while rolling his intriguingly green eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have considered that. It's just quite unusual for someone to come here if they don't intend on getting drunk"

Ah, getting drunk. According to Jace that was the entertaining act of consuming so much alcohol that you could not remember what you did overnight come morning. Apparently it was a very high amount of fun to get to know all about your embarrassing and careless actions from someone else.

"I'm Magnus, by the way, it was rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm sorry" the colorful male offered his hand and Alexander was more than happy that he had finally grasped the concept of this sort of greeting, so he stuck his own arm out and shook Magnus' hand enthusiastically.  
"Alec," he squeaked, still not quite used to the way his voice sounded now that he was a human boy; soft and quiet, almost female in comparison to Jace's rasp way of talking.  
"A gorgeous name to go with a gorgeous face," Magnus said and Alexander was unsure what that was supposed to mean. So the other boy liked his name? Why, of course, it was short and convenient, it contained two vowels and two consonants, it started with the first letter of the alphabet and was easy to remember. How could he not like it?  
But how did that have any connection to his face and why had Magnus called it gorgeous? It was not like his face looked anything like Jace's. It was pale and boring, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't as though fighting the Heavens required looking pretty.

"So, Alec, I haven't seen you here before, are you new in town?" Magnus asked and took a sip from his drink.  
Alexander nodded slowly, his fingers kneading the sleeves of the grey sweater that Luke had given him, nervously. Nobody but Luke, Clary and Jace had really properly talked to him within this past week and he was unsure of what Magnus expected from this conversation.

"So where do you come from?"

"I don't know," Alexander whispered. It was one of the few sentences he could actually say without mixing it up.

Magnus' mouth formed an "o" shape, as if he had realized something important and then he leaned forward with an excited expression on his face. "Are you suffering from memory loss?"  
Alexander nodded again, a little hesitatingly, but he decided that this explanation might have been better than explaining that he had lost The Dragon's fight against Heaven and was therefore banned to Earth.

"You don't seem to talk much," Magnus pointed out and smiled when Alexander shook his head vehemently and pointed at his notebook. Of course, the other man needed to understand that writing was a much easier way of communicating.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" But obviously Magnus' way of communicating was entirely different from the one Alexander had learned. He looked curiously at the other's offered hand before he took it, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Magnus pulled him off his seat and onto the dance floor and as soon as they had arrived there, Alexander wanted to turn around and go back to his nice, isolated table. It was too crowded here, too loud.

"No, please!" Magnus called over the bumping noise when Alexander tried to make his way back and reached out to pull him back. "Just one dance, alright? Just one!"

Alexander sighed and let Magnus pull him in and wrap his arms around his waist, pressing their lower bodies together so tightly that he could feel the front of their thighs rubbing against each other. It was a strange ritual, dancing; Magnus' movements felt almost spastic, it was all about rhythmic swaying and heavy grinding and Alexander felt more out of place than ever. It took him a few moments until he decided to just relax his muscles and let Magnus steer his movements but as soon as he did it felt amazing.  
The music sounded less like deafening racket and the curious smell was almost intoxicating. Everything Alexander could feel was Magnus, _everywhere_, and he flinched just a little bit when soft lips skimmed the column of his neck, tickling his skin.

"What the _fuck_do you think you're doing?" Jace's voice brought Alexander's mind out of the blissful haze it had been in for the last few minutes and he took a step back, putting some distance between Magnus and himself. "Did you think he was some easy prey for you?"

Alexander felt Jace's hand around his wrist, pulling him back against the blonde's chest. It was strange, usually his voice was completely calm, almost bored but right in that moment Jace sounded irritated, almost angry and Alexander was more than grateful that the anger was not directed at him.  
Though he was quite unsure about what exactly Magnus had done to deserve the wrath.

"We were just dancing!" Magnus argued loudly and raised his eyebrows at Jace, who had wrapped one arm around Alexander's torso to keep him close. "He wasn't protesting!"

"That's because he _doesn't know any better_," Jace said venomously and took a step backwards, dragging Alexander with him, off the dance floor. Magnus followed them closely.

"He still didn't seem to mind me coming onto him"

"He doesn't even know what 'coming onto him' _means_"

Alexander blinked in confusion because he truly did not have the slightest idea what the two boys were even talking about. Why were they so angry? Had he done something wrong? He whimpered quietly as if to apologize but nobody seemed to even have heard him.

"Nobody is_ that _innocent," Magnus said with a sneer in his voice and rolled his eyes. Alexander couldn't help but notice how beautifully they seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the club.

"Just _fuck off_," Jace replied angrily and Alexander could hear him grit his teeth. "Leave Alec alone. He doesn't need any perverts taking advantage of him in a swanky club" With those words the blonde pulled Alexander along, away from Magnus and towards the exit.

"Sorry," Alexander said quietly and was relieved when Jace took hold of his hand and squeezed his fingers comfortingly. He hadn't meant to upset the blonde in any way.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," the blonde assured him, just when Alexander let out a tiny squeak and turned, pulling Jace with him to the table that he had been sitting at all night. He emitted a sigh of relief when he saw his pen and notebook still lying there, perfectly untouched.

"I could have just gotten you a new one, you know," Jace said while shaking his head over the way that Alexander was clutching to his notebook as if it was some sort of lifesaving device. To him, though, it kind of was. It was his main way of conversation, which was, as far as he had understood it, a crucial part of human life.

_Is he bad?_, he scribbled onto the first blank page of the notebook and handed it to Jace, who turned around quickly, possibly to see who Alexander was even talking about.  
Magnus, obviously.  
Who else would he mean? It wasn't as if he had talked to anyone else yet.

"Yes," Jace said after a while, when he seemed to have understood whom Alexander had meant. "Very. You have to stay away from him or he will hurt you, do you understand?" His voice was very serious and demanding and Alexander decided to nod because it was obviously important to Jace, even though he was unable to comprehend how Magnus had been any sort of danger to him.  
Jace sighed and hailed a cab once they were outside of the club, sliding into the backseat with Alexander. "Come on, you're staying at my place tonight," he said and put an arm around the boy's shoulder as he leaned his head against the blonde's chest.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to upload this now already just because your reviews made me so happy. Do not get the wrong impression here, this is mainly going to be Malec even if it seems more Jalec centered at the moment. That is going to change in... two chapters though.  
I really hope I did better with the format of the text this time :)  
Also, I just wanted to say that I won't have any regular updating time, I have a rhythm where I will upload a chapter when the one that's following it is finished. So, once I finished writing the fourth chapter the third will be up. I'll try to not keep you waiting though :D**

**xxx  
Nicky **


	4. Banned

**3. Banned**

"Do you need anything?"

Alexander shook his head, looking down on himself and the large grey shirt and the old black boxer shorts that Jace had given him before he got onto the great trunk – a bed, as he had learned – and snuggled into the large pillow. It had turned a lot less difficult for him to fall asleep over the past few days. Before he had been a cast out he had never needed sleep but his human body tended to get weak with fatigue and demanded rest.  
It had scared him at first, that moment when his eyelids had fluttered and the world had gone black, when all his muscles had relaxed and his skin had turned hyper-sensitive to every cool breeze. He had been so sure that it was death that was trying to bring him under his control but after a while he had figured out that sleep was something highly strengthening.

And as an added bonus, it was the most comfortable thing Alexander had ever experienced.

"Clary?" Alexander asked curiously, wondering why they had not taken the short redhead along when they went home.  
"Her friend Simon picked her up and drove her home," Jace explained and sat down on the bed, next to where Alexander's right hand was clamped awkwardly into the sheets. The blonde reached out, possibly to touch the other's skin comfortingly but he dropped his hand momentarily with a heavy sigh as if he had noticed that his intentions were not the right ones or that his ambitions were pointless anyways. "Listen, Alec," he said after a while and shifted slightly so that he could lie down next to Alexander, although above the covering, keeping safe distance. "Don't talk to strangers on your own, alright? They're not… Some of them mean you harm. That guy you danced with tonight? He meant you harm"

Alexander tilted his head to the side and his pupils dilated when he tried to figure out in which way Magnus could have wanted to harm him. Everything he had done was buying him a drink and asking for a dance. It had felt nice, so why was it a problem?  
Jace drank and danced all the time.  
Lazily Alexander reached for the notebook that he had deposited on the small table next to the bed and the pen atop of it. _What harm?_, he wrote on it and looked at Jace questioningly.

"Really, Alec, sometimes it feels like you're a six-year-old," the blonde sighed with slight annoyance in his voice. "I get the whole amnesia thing but you are just generally clueless"

Alexander winced, Jace's voice sounding hostile to his ears. He wished he could just explain himself, make the other boy understand why he had never had any business with human dealings before but if he told him that he had resided in Heaven for the past four hundred, maybe five hundred years…  
He shook his head, ridding his brain from the thought of telling his story and instead pointed at the two words on his notebook again.

"He wanted to use you, you know," Jace said grimly. "Take you home, sleep with you and get rid of you in the morning. He's that type"  
Alexander furrowed his eyebrows and took a shaky hold on his notebook. _  
You sleep with me_.

Jace just blinked at him incredulously. Apparently that had not been what he meant and so Alexander tried to find a different meaning for the word sleep but he could not think of any other than lying down and closing your eyes for a few hours straight.

"Good night, Alec," Jace said and got off the bed without elaborating what he had meant by his earlier statement. He simply turned and switched off the lights before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Jace," Alexander whimpered quietly but the door stayed closed and he was left alone with his thoughts.

""""""""""""""""""

"You didn't tell me he wouldn't be home, I was worried!"  
Alexander awoke to the sound of Luke's voice bellowing through Jace's flat. He sounded angry for some reason, even the steps he took were loud and hard and sounded as if he were stomping around the living room.

"It's not like you're his father. I don't understand why you let him stay in the first place. They should have kept him in the hospital, in therapy, until he could remember where he's actually supposed to be!" That was obviously Jace's voice. He wasn't yelling, he didn't even sound properly angry, more annoyed at Luke's outburst.  
Alexander swallowed heavily when he understood what Jace was saying. He had wanted him to stay at the hospital, where women had poked him with needles and put funny plastic nobs on his head. It had smelled strange and the people around him had been talking over his head as if he hadn't even been present.

Why would Jace have wanted him to stay there?

"He doesn't have _anyone_, Jace; I thought you of all people would be able to relate to that"

There was silence after that and Alexander snuggled deeper into his covering and pillow, almost burying his whole body underneath them. He didn't want to listen to this conversation.

"My family died. Alec –"

"Alec doesn't even remember his family"

That wasn't true, though, Luke was wrong. Even though he had been created and strictly there was no such thing as Family in Heaven, he did remember Isabelle and Max. He remembered being trained for the War with Isabelle and he remembered taking punishment for young Max whenever he had displeased The Dragon.  
As far as Family existed in Heaven, Alexander did remember them and he wondered what had happened to them after they fell. For the first time in the whole week Alexander asked himself if he would ever see them again.

"I'm sick of watching a child," Jace said, no emotion in his voice. He talked in a monotone way, as if he was already done with discussing the topic. "I'm not taking him anywhere anymore. You took him in, you take care of him"

Alexander decided that the two wouldn't stop talking about him until he made his presence known and so he got out of the bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor, and left the bedroom.  
He found Luke sitting on Jace's old green couch and the blonde leaning against the door to the kitchen. Both of them looked furious.

"Alec," Luke said, his voice immediately losing its rage. He smiled warmly at Alexander and patted the spot on the couch next to him, signaling for him to sit down.  
Instead Alexander looked pointedly at Jace and took a deep breath. "I need to leave?" he asked almost fluidly, only one short choking noise interrupting his words. Talking kept getting easier.

Jace looked as if someone had hit him and he shoved himself away from the door to take a step towards Alexander. "Alec," he started, guilt dripping from his voice. "It's just… It's been a week and you're still not alright"  
Luke hissed through his teeth as if the blonde had just spat out an insult and he stood up, apparently not quite sure what exactly he was supposed to do or say.

"I'm alright," Alexander forced out and he felt his throat tightening and his eyes burn.  
What a curious sensation.  
He lifted his hand to wipe warm liquid off his cheek, curiously poking his tongue out to taste it. It was salty and watery and he was unsure of how it got on his face but he assumed that he must have been crying. He had seen it in the wonderful television box, in front of which humans liked to sit and waste their valuable time by watching other peoples' lives through glass.

When humans grew sad they cried.

It was new to Alexander because he had never before felt any emotion but his new, human mind seemed to be incredibly sensitive.

Jace's face fell even further and he cast a quick look at Luke before sighing heavily and running one hand through his messy blonde locks. Apparently he had not yet combed his hair. "You know what," he said while shaking his head. "Get dressed; I'm treating you for breakfast"

Alexander could see Luke smiling fondly.

""""""""""""""""""

About an hour later, after Luke had told them to take care and left for work, Jace and Alexander sat at a small table in a nice little diner that was decorated with silly white paper figures and strange looking plants that looked to Alexander like some sort of animal that would strangle you before eating you. It wasn't very crowded and the music playing in the background was soothing so it was easy for Alexander to relax a little.

"I didn't mean what I said," Jace told him after a long time of silence. "I do care about you, you know, but you don't exactly make it easy on me"  
Alexander looked at him for a little while before he chuckled quietly and reached his hand out to touch Jace's. It was something that he noticed humans doing for comfort.  
The blonde, though, flinched slightly and didn't seem comforted at the least so Alexander pulled his hand back and instead focused on the task of eating his pancakes. They tasted sweet and were funny to chew but he decided to like them because they made his stomach stop rumbling in protest.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Jace asked and sighed softly as he helped Alexander to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces. "Where you live? Your family?"  
Alexander nodded before he was able to stop himself. He silently scolded himself, not sure how he was able to explain it to Jace.

"You do?"

The blonde seemed clearly excited and obviously didn't notice the sad glimmer in Alexander's eyes.

"Can't go back," he said darkly and looked down on his pancakes as if they could solve his problems. He thought that, maybe, he could tell Jace the truth just without the part where he used to be a Fighter against the Heavens.

"What do you mean, you can't go back?" Jace seemed perplexed as if that had been the last thing he had expected Alexander to say. His lips were parted slightly, streaks of golden hair hanging in his amber eyes.  
Alexander sighed heavily and shook his head before reaching for his notebook on his lap. He took the pen out of the pocket of his jeans and wrote one word on it.

_Banned_

Jace looked at the notebook for a while and then up at Alexander, confusion written all over his face. "What would you be banned for? Banned from your family? Why? What did you do?"  
Alexander shook his head vehemently, a strangled sound escaping his throat as he tried to say something to stop Jace's questions.  
"Did you do something bad?" The blonde stared at him as if he could read his mind somehow but he wouldn't have needed to because Alexander nodded hesitatingly. "How bad, Alec, what did you do?" Jace's voice was demanding yet he spoke in hushed tones so that nobody around would hear him.

"I don't know," Alexander said and averted his gaze, refusing to stand the blonde's intense eyes. He could only hear Jace sigh in frustration and he suddenly got the urge to sink into the floor just so that people could stomp on him for being stupid enough to even attempt telling someone what had happened to him.

"What could you have done to be thrown out of your home? I mean, look at yourself!"

Alexander attempted to but all he could see was the blue checkered shirt and the too tight jeans that Jace had given him before they had left for breakfast and he wasn't sure what these things would have anything to do with the reason for why he had been banned.

"Not literally," Jace said hastily and leaned back in his seat. "I mean, you're… for _fuck's_ sake, Alec, you are the most helpless guy I have ever met, what in _hell_ could you ever have done?"

Alexander flinched at the word "hell". It hurt his ears and he wanted to cover them and whimper but he assumed that it hadn't really been Jace's intention to cause such a reaction so he just closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed heavily.  
Hell was where The Dragon should be now; Caged, locked away for all eternity. Hell was where the Angels fell to when their crimes had been too grave to allow them a life on earth. Instead they would become demons, half-lives, awful creatures, disgusting and deathly and as merciless as God's Angels themselves.  
Hell was what caused Angels to feel the one emotion they had ever known: Fear.

"I don't know," Alexander repeated, a little panicked now and he rocked his upper body backwards and forwards rhythmically in a nervous gesture.

"Whatever you are doing, stop it now before anyone thinks you're high on something," Jace demanded and rolled his eyes, reaching one hand out to put it on Alexander's shoulder and keep him from any further movement. "That's better. Now, Alec, listen to me, if you remember anything, and I mean _anything_, about what you did to get banned from home you tell me, alright?"

It took Alexander a moment to react but he nodded solemnly and smiled at Jace before his eyes trailed to a tall, colorful figure in the back, standing at the counter and accepting a sandwich that the waiter was handing him.  
Alexander fidgeted excitedly as he recognized him.  
Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I was really nervous about uploading this so all of your nice words were a major confidence boost :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter as well :)**

**Oh, and, since I forgot to set one for the last chapter;  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I swear. None of it. I don't make money with this. I just write this for the pure joy of eventual Lemons.**


	5. Magnus

**4. Magnus**

Jace seemed to notice Alexander's change in posture because he quickly turned around to see what the other boy was looking at.

"Alec, I told you; stay away," the blonde warned and turned back to look at Alexander, who had still not taken his eyes off Magnus, again.  
Magnus, it seemed, was at the diner alone because he sat down at a table across the room all by himself and buried his face in a book. He didn't seem dangerous in the slightest, quite on the contrary, the way he was shifting in his seat and looking up from his book nervously now and again seemed more like he had been someone to get hurt.  
Immediately Alexander reached for his notebook again.

_You know him well?_

Jace frowned at the hastily written sentence and shook his head with an exasperated sigh.  
"I prefer to stay away," he said grimly. "He's bad news. Two weeks ago he pulled this girl at the club and when I went home I saw her crying on his doorstep"

Alexander blinked a few times in confusion, not quite sure what Magnus had to do with the girl crying until he realized that her sitting on his doorstep would most probably mean that she had come out of his home crying.  
Why would anyone make a girl cry?  
Alexander shook his head disbelievingly and bit his lower lip.

"Yeah," Jace said, obviously thinking that Alexander's silence was shock over Magnus' cruelty. "He lives two blocks away from Luke. Sometimes the neighbors say they hear desperate cries and whimpers from his flat but so far they couldn't get him busted for anything. He's totally screwed. Both his parents killed themselves, you know. Everyone knows him; Magnus Bane. My friend Keali thinks he's the reason for his parent's suicide. They couldn't stand having a fuck-up as a son"

Alexander wrinkled his nose in distaste over Jace's story. It didn't sound fair, that Magnus would be treated so badly and held responsible for things that weren't his fault. If his parents had killed themselves, wasn't that reason for people to show Magnus some sympathy? It was after all him who had to live without parents.

_Your family is dead_

Alexander pointed out, remembering the conversation he had overheard in the morning. He thought that Jace would understand what the situation feels like.

"My parents were murdered. It had nothing to do with me," Jace said with an undertone that ended the conversation and Alexander immediately felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. Instead of pushing the subject he returned to watching Magnus who had almost finished his sandwich but was miraculously still on the same page in his book that he had been on five minutes before already.

Alexander sighed heavily and glanced apologetically at Jace when he stood up and made his way to Magnus' table.  
"Alec!" he could hear the blonde hiss but he didn't pay any attention to him. Slowly he sank into the seat opposite of Magnus and made a strangling sound as he tried to clear his throat to make his presence known to the other boy.  
It did take Magnus a few seconds to react but he finally put his book down and looked at Alexander as if he were something very alien that had invaded his world without any sort of permission.

"Can I help you?" he asked and Alexander tilted his head to the side, blinking up at Magnus expectantly. Did he not recognize him? He pointed at himself and took a moment before he could find the nerve to whisper his own name. "Right. Right, Alec, the guy from the club last night"

Alexander nodded excitedly and reached for his notebook but he had to realize that he left it at his table. When he looked over he saw Jace staring at him intently and he sighed softly, deciding that going back there again would possibly result in the blonde grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the diner. Instead he settled for simply looking at Magnus and giving him a shy smile that he didn't return.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

Confused Alexander looked around, not sure what Magnus was saying.  
Bodyguard? Was that some form of armor? Why would he be wearing armor? He shook his head slowly and lifted his arms a little so that Magnus was able to see that everything he was wearing were Jace's slightly too small clothes.

Magnus just blinked at him before picking up his book again.

"Sorry," Alexander said quietly and reached one hand out to put it on the other boy's wrist and force him to put his book back onto the table.

"About what? That you left me hanging in the club last night or that you're disturbing my breakfast right now? Because I see myself willing to forgive you if you leave now," Magnus said quickly but Alexander just shook his head, dismissing the words completely.

"Your parents," he said instead and bit his lip while removing his hand from Magnus' wrist. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get but he certainly didn't expect the boy to chuckle bemusedly.

"It's a good thing they're gone," he said bitterly when he had finally stopped laughing. His dark green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that cast through the windows of the diner and Alexander thought he could see a sad shimmer clouding the beautiful orbs.

"You miss them" It wasn't a question but a statement and Magnus barely reacted to it. He simply took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged his shoulders. The silence lasted about half a minute before the boy had finished his meal and looked up at Alexander again, a slightly curious expression on his face. "What do you want?" he asked in a suspicious tone and tilted his head to the right side.

Alexander simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned a little closer over the table. He smiled happily as he reached one hand out to twirl a red streak in Magnus' hair around his finger and was surprised that the other boy didn't make a single sound of protest.  
Instead he just watched curiously as Alexander let go of his hair and instead trailed his hand along his jawline, soft fingertips tickling sensitive skin.

"Personal space is not that much of a top-priority for you, is it?"

Blinking quickly, Alexander removed his hand from Magnus' face and instead folded both of them in his lap. He was still not quite used to the concept of touching and obviously he was doing something wrong since everyone seemed to flinch when he tried to get closer.

To avoid embarrassing eye contact Alexander let his eyes slide to Jace's table. The blonde was still watching him intently but now Clary was sitting next to him, holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She must have arrived while he had been talking to Magnus.

"You know, you're something else," Magnus said and Alexander was so surprised to hear his voice that he almost jumped out of his seat. He turned to look at the other boy again and was glad to see him smiling slightly. It wasn't mocking or flirtatious, it was a simple genuine smile and Alexander felt the sudden need to trace the outline of Magnus' full lips with his fingertips.

As if Magnus was intend on turning the conversation somewhere else, he lifted his almost eaten sandwich and tilted his head to the side. "Want a bite?" he asked and nodded invitingly.  
Alexander wrinkled his nose at the smell of too much butter and shook his head. So far he had taken a liking to potatoes, chicken and eggs. Everything else still seemed a little suspicious to him.  
"So why did you come over here?" Magnus asked and cast his eyes downwards to look at the table. It was a strange gesture that Alexander couldn't quite understand so he looked questioningly at the other boy, reaching one hand out to trace the knuckles of Magnus' right one with his fingers.  
That caught Magnus' attention and he looked up again in time to see Alexander shrugging, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Do you want to get a drink with me sometime?" Magnus' words were fast and a bit unsure, as if he was scared of Alexander's reply. "I mean, I thought we kind of hit it off last night, right?" He fumbled his sleeves and bit his lower lip nervously. A glint in his eyes gave away that he wasn't used to actually talk to people in broad daylight instead of in his safe bubble of smoke, darkness, music and alcohol.

_Stay away._

_He's bad news._

Alexander could hear Jace's voice in his head so clear as if he were actually standing next to him but when he looked at Magnus he couldn't see anything bad about him. His eyebrows were raised slightly, his lip still between his teeth, his hands clenched into fists under the table.  
There was _nothing_ about Magnus that even seemed remotely dangerous.  
And so he nodded.

"""""""""

"You are an idiot"  
Jace was fuming with rage as he looked at the curious mobile phone box that Luke had given Alexander so he would always be able to stay in contact.

The name _Magnus_ was saved right underneath Luke's name and Alexander thought it looked pretty, all black on grey, in capital letters. He didn't really understand what Jace was so angry about.

"_Stay away from him_, I said. _He just wants to use you_, I warned you and you go and give that _man-whore _your telephone number!"

Clary gasped when Jace let his arms fling wildly through the air and she reached her hand out to put it on Jace's shoulder comfortingly. "You're overreacting, Jace," she said calmly and let her thumb trace circles over his thin shirt. "Alec knows what he's doing, he's not a child anymore"

"Yes he is, just look at him!"

Two pairs of eyes were fixed on Alexander who looked at Magnus' name on the little window of the mobile phone adoringly. Even if Magnus had been a little rude in the beginning, he had turned sweet and funny and charming and Alexander was absolutely smitten by the way he moved and talked.

"You can't keep him from liking Magnus. Be fair, Jace, you don't know anything about that boy. Maybe Alec got to know a good side of him"

"Clary, I heard people say that sometimes Magnus _eats people. _Do you know how much Luke would hate me if I told him that I let some maniac eat the stray he took in?"

Clary snorted ungracefully as she sat down next to Alexander on his big bed. "That's ridiculous," she stated and rolled her eyes. "He doesn't _eat people_"

"So how do you explain people going missing from the street all the time? I swear to you, that Bane kid is trouble"

Alexander frowned up at Jace and shook his head disapprovingly. The blonde's words pained him to hear. He shouldn't be talking this bad about Magnus; He didn't even know him! Were all humans so incredibly judgmental?

"People go missing all the time without being eaten," Clary retorted and Alexander smiled at her. He hadn't been too fond of her for some time because she was always around Jace, touching him and kissing him and he felt a strong resentment towards her because of that but right in that moment he approved of her opinion very highly.

"Right," Jace said with a heavy and very theatrical sigh and turned to look at Alexander. "Right but if you end up being on Bane's dinner menu then don't come running to me, alright?"

Alexander raised his eyebrows and thought about how he would be able to come running to Jace after having been eaten but eventually decided that he was in no danger to be eaten anytime soon and he didn't have to worry about that anyways. He simply nodded and then closed his eyes, letting his body go slack and fall against the soft, comfy mattress.

"He's tired," Clary pointed out and Alexander felt her hand pushing a few strands of his hair away from his face like an overprotective mother to a child but he decided not to protest against the strange touch. Instead he nuzzled into his pillow and sighed happily, thoughts full of Magnus.

Colorful, beautiful, wonderful Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, you guys, this took me ages and it's rather short too! Life's been a bit hectic lately, I'm sorry! I do hope you like this chapter anyways :) Thank you all so much for your lovely, LOVELY reviews, really, they make my day over and over again, you are all wonderful and I love each and every single one of you! I never thought I'd get this many reviews on this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I would also, again, like to mention that none of these characters belong to me. Just the plot. I am not making money with this although it would be cool if I did. Thank you for your attention :D**


	6. Cave

**5. Cave**

When Alexander's little box of a mobile phone first beeped excitedly, he thought it might be some form of warning, an alarm going off or something similar.  
Only when Luke had explained to him what exactly the mobile phone was doing, had he understood the concept of the beeping. He had gotten a few of these curious text messages and the name on top of the screen showed him who they were from.

Magnus.

A giddy smile played around his lips and he looked up at Luke, blinked a few times and then turned around to hop up the stairs to his room.  
One push of a button allowed Alexander to see that there were seven messages and he clicked to see the first one.

_Hey howre you doin?_

Alexander frowned slightly at the strange spelling but decided that some of Magnus' keys had to be broken. He flipped to the second message.

_Its me Magnus btw. So how about that drink?_

Oh what a silly statement, of course he knew that it was Magnus – The smart little phone told him so! Without even bothering to find out what "btw" could mean, he opened the next message.

_Youre not rejecting me now are you?_

Alexander shook his head as if Magnus were able to see it.

_Alec? Are you busy or dont you wanna talk to me?_

That was basically how the rest of the messages looked.

_Cmon Alec dont leave me hangin now_

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_Answer please?_

Alexander sighed heavily and smiled at Magnus' apparent desperation. Humans and their emotions was the most interesting thing he had ever been allowed to witness.  
Quickly he pushed the reply button, just as Luke had told him to and it took him a while to find out how to produce letters on the small screen but he finally seemed to get the hang of it.

_Sorry_, he wrote clumsily and with a lot of use of the delete button. _Tomorrow?_

He sent the message and anxiously stared at the screen.  
Would Magnus reply right away? Would he be offended because of Alexander's lack of attention? Would he even still want to meet him again?  
The screen turned black before his eyes and Alexander panicked slightly, fumbling with the small instrument in his hands to get it to show the messages again but no matter in which direction he turned it or how much he shook it, it stayed black.

Until the strange beeping sound occurred again and the screen lit up.

_One New Message_, it read and Alexander squealed excitedly. He closed his eyes for a second, right after he had pressed the button to open the message, just to delay the moment in which he would need to see Magnus' reply.

_Tomorrow is perfect_

Alexander couldn't do anything but smile at the device in his hands.

"""""""""

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Luke had assigned Jace to bring Alexander to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Magnus in but so far the blonde hadn't done much else than repeating over and over again how much of a bad idea this was.

"If he tries to take you home, you will say _No_, do you understand? You'll call me or Luke and we'll pick you up. If he tries anything funny, you'll call me or Luke and we'll pick you up. If he… Just… Just call me or Luke and we'll pick you up, alright?" he said as they turned around the corner and put a hand on Alexander's shoulder while heaving a heavy sigh.

The restaurant Magnus wanted to meet Alexander in looked a little shady from the outside, the walls were grey and the wooden sign above the door reading "Stumble Inn" seemed to be a few years old already.

Jace tightened his hand on Alexander's shoulder and turned slightly so that they were facing each other.

"You'll be careful, you hear me?" he said and fumbled a little with the oversized shirt that Alexander was wearing. "We really need to get you some decent clothes," he pointed out after a while and wrinkled his nose. Alexander thought it was adorable. "You look like a homeless person"

With those words Jace patted him on the shoulder and shoved him in the direction of the entrance, where Alexander reached out and awkwardly tried to pull the door open just to realize that it needed to be pushed.

Once inside he smiled contently. Soothing music was being played in the background and the whole location was colored in pastel tones. A few small tables were randomly placed around the cozy looking room and at one of them he could spot Magnus in a dark blue, tight shirt, and black jeans. He looked decidedly less _obvious_ than the last two times Alexander had seen him but that didn't make him any less striking.

Slowly Alexander neared the table and swiftly sat down across from Magnus. His notebook was clutched tightly under his left arm while his right one reached out so he could touch Magnus' elbow lightly.  
The other boy looked at Alexander with a mixture of surprise and fondness and his lips curled upwards at the corners. His black-framed eyes sparkled excitedly as they mustered Alexander's appearance.

"Are you hungry?"

That was the first thing Magnus asked and Alexander raised his eyebrows questioningly. What an odd conversation starter!  
He nodded anyways and put his right hand flat against his stomach to indicate that it felt empty. He had not had any food yet since he had felt a strange sensation of fluttering nerves all day long that had denied him the ability to swallow anything down.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked and reached for a large brownish card that was lying on the table. "They have the best steaks here"

"Chicken," Alexander replied immediately because he didn't know what a steak was and had no intention on finding it out with Magnus close by.  
Magnus, who could be immensely confused by the fact that someone didn't know what kinds of food planet Earth had to offer.

"Chicken?" the other boy repeated with a soft chuckle. "Alright, chicken it is then" Magnus smiled a little awkwardly, as if he didn't quite know what to do or say. "You look good," he added after a while and nodded approvingly, making Alexander's nerves flutter excitedly again. He only hoped that it wouldn't prevent him from eating _again_.

"Homeless," Alexander corrected and pulled at the front of the shirt. That was what Jace had called it. Not good, _homeless_. And Jace would know because the blonde was glorious in every single aspect of his being.

Magnus just blinked at him a few times and then turned to call a waiter to their table. He ordered this strange steak-thing for himself and a chicken filet for Alexander, along with two drinks of which he didn't recognize the name. He just hoped it was some brand of water.

"So," Magnus started and looked at Alexander expectantly. He seemed to be out to hold a proper conversation but Alexander could barely force the words "Good Morning" out of his mouth and so he stayed silent, waiting for the other boy to tell him something instead.

Minutes of awkward silence passed between them and Alexander fumbled with the sleeves of his shirt. He was unsure of what exactly he was doing, what he was supposed to do. According to the strange television set people did this a lot; Going somewhere together to get food or some drinks but in the curious box those people always had something to talk about, they were rarely quiet, not even during consuming their food, which Alexander found to be excruciatingly rude.

"I don't usually do this," Magnus said quietly and looked at his hands which were folded on top of the table. "This dating thing. I don't like people getting to know me"  
Alexander frowned at Magnus' choice of words. Why would he not want people to get to know him? What was so wrong about him?

Urgently Alexander put his notebook on the table and opened it, using the pen he brought along to scribble down a question.

_Am I different?_

Magnus bit his lower lip and tilted his head to the side as he read the hastily written sentence. "I don't know," he said slowly as if the thought hadn't occurred to him; As though he had no idea what had made him ask Alexander for a drink. "You came up to talk to me, didn't you? People don't really do that outside of clubs" A flirty glint came back to his dark green eyes and he smiled fondly. It was clear to see that Magnus' home was the nightlife. It was his territory; it was where people were playing _his_ game, to _his_ rules and _his_ conditions. Out here, where the sunlight was too bright to be able to hide behind shadows and smoke, he was decidedly less confident.

"Why?" Alexander asked curiously and reached one hand across the table to put it atop of Magnus' still folded ones.

"Because I'm not quite alright, am I? People think I'm fucked up, you know? But that's OK. I like it when they leave me alone"

That sounded like a very lonely life to Alexander. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he bit down on the inside of his cheeks as he contemplated how to best let Magnus know that he should seek more contact to humans. Alexander didn't know much but he did know that human beings were very social. Jace was living proof for that. The blonde was out and about all the time and he barely ever stopped talking. Sometimes it could actually get rather annoying.

"You are," Alexander said quietly and let his thumb rub gently across the back of one of Magnus' hands. "Alright," he added hastily so that the other boy was aware of what he was actually on about and he offered a gentle smile that Magnus barely returned.

"You don't know me," was all he said and Alexander wanted to object but in that moment their food arrived and a deep growl in his stomach told him to eat now and talk later.

Watching Magnus eat his curious meat was incredibly entertaining. He kept picking up the food on his fork, waved it around in front of his brilliant green eyes, lowered the fork and dipped his tongue out to taste a bit of the food before actually taking it into his mouth.  
Alexander couldn't keep his amused giggles to himself while he chewed on his own chicken and he averted Magnus' eyes whenever the taller boy shot him a playful glare.

Once they had finished their food the awkward silence between them returned and Alexander fidgeted uncomfortably, fondling the notebook between his hands.

"You are beautiful," Magnus said completely out of the blue and Alexander looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. "There's something really special about you, you know? Something a bit… Out of this world…"

"Thank you," Alexander stuttered clumsily and he felt his cheeks heat up. He knew Magnus had meant it as a compliment but his own mind was reeling, repeating the words "out of this world" over and over again. Maybe Magnus could see that he didn't belong here? Maybe he could tell him about what had happened to him…  
But the look on Magnus' face said that it had been nothing but a compliment. No hidden meaning.  
"You…" Alexander started but he didn't know how to finish the sentence and so he just tried to smile at Magnus but failing when something itched right under his lower lip and he bit down on that spot, pulling an awkward face instead of a smile.  
"I'm paying," Magnus said, apparently not too bothered with Alexander's strange behavior and he waved a waitress over to give her some money.  
Hastily Alexander pulled the bills that Luke had given him from his pockets and waved them in front of Magnus' face but the other boy just shook his head and pushed the money-filled hand back. "I'm treating you," he said earnestly and stood up. "Come on, let's get out of here"

"Where?" Alexander asked as he stored the money pack into his pockets and followed Magnus' actions, waving awkwardly at the waitress as they left the restaurant.

"I'll show you my favorite place!" Magnus rubbed his hands together excitedly and smiled as he grabbed Alexander's wrist and pulled him along the road. It took about five minutes until they reached a park and made their way through playing kids, annoyed parents and barking dogs.  
Alexander had decided to like dogs. They were kind of pretty and came in all sorts of different sizes and colors. Animals, he had decided, were possibly the most curious creatures on earth.

"Here," Magnus said excitedly and Alexander watched as he gathered one side of an incredibly large bush and shoved it to the side to reveal a small cave that someone must have dug out of that hill. Possibly some children. "Come on in" With those words Magnus pulled Alexander inside the cave and the bush fell back into place, covering the cave effectively.

On the inside the small space was still big enough to allow both of them to sit in a comfortable position, just close enough to each other for Magnus to be able to reach out and put a warm hand over Alec's right knee.

"When I was a kid," the other boy started happily. "I used to come here with a friend and we would dig through the hill until it was big enough to fit us both. When we were done it was our own little hiding place. We came here each day and sometimes spent the night as well. It's nice, isn't it? All closed off from the world…"

Alexander tilted his head to the side curiously as he noticed the sad spark that had just lit up the boy's eyes. He must have thought of some triggering memories. Slowly Alexander crawled a little closer to Magnus and covered his shoulder with his hand, rubbing it up and down in what he thought to be a soothing rhythm.

"When my parents…" Magnus continued and closed his eyes for a few seconds as if he were trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "When they were gone I lived here for a while. They wanted to put me into an orphanage, I think. But I did alright on my own." He frowned a little and Alexander felt like he should say something but he didn't know what. "I'm sorry," Magnus said before he could even open his mouth and Alexander shook his head quickly.

"Don't," he replied softly and awkwardly reached out to run his fingers through Magnus' silky black hair.  
"You didn't want to hear about that," the other boy pointed out shakily, watching Alexander's hand a little apprehensively. "I don't usually go around telling people these things, you know"  
Alexander smiled fondly and nodded. "I am different," he announced proudly, remembering that Magnus had said exactly that when they were at the restaurant.

The other boy chuckled lightly and suddenly his face beamed brightly again, as he took hold of Alexander's wrist, stopping his random fondling with the strands of hair he kept twirling around his fingers.  
For a few seconds they looked at each other and Alexander felt his stomach clenching at the sudden tension.

"Can I kiss you?"

Alexander didn't know what exactly kissing was but Magnus' eyes were pleading and shadowed with pain and he couldn't do anything but nod helplessly.

* * *

**A/N: OH GOD YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY!**

**I've had some shit going on with life and I just completely lost track of how incredibly long I hadn't worked on this story! Please do forgive me! Thank you all so so so so much for your wonderful reviews, they make me so happy!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter at least. I'm gonna say right ahead that within the next month I possibly won't upload all too steadily because I have quite a lot going on right now but I AM trying my best and I really hope you'll keep reading anyways! :)**

**xxx**


	7. Fallen

**6. Fallen**

Isabelle pushed a few strands of hair out of the little boy's face and placed his head to lie in her lap.  
Max was exhausted and he had every right to. They had been wandering the streets for days, weeks even and still they hadn't really figured out what had happened or what they were supposed to do.

Sighing Isabelle proceeded in gently stroking Max's cheek soothingly. He had been a young Angel but as a human being he looked so incredibly fragile that she was scared of breaking him with just a single touch. She only hoped they would find some decent food soon because Max was obviously starving. They had lived of left overs and some things strangers who had had pity on the homeless kids for weeks now and it didn't do anything to help restore their energy.

As an Angel you didn't need things like food or drinks and being hungry and thirsty was a curious sensation to both of them. _Everything_ about being human was a curious sensation. The need for sleep and for social contact, all of those emotions flooding through one's body… It was something they had to get used to.

Max yawned and blinked up at Isabelle through thick long eyelashes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but the only sound that escaped his throat was a quiet screech. Communication had died out between them as soon as they awoke on earth for the first time. For Angels it had been more like telepathy than an actual language but here this connection had vanished.  
Sometimes Isabelle thought she could still hear the voices of the Angels that had been closest to her but she knew that she was only imagining things. She had fallen now and that meant that contact to the Heavens was forbidden now.

The small boy sat up slowly, eyes wide and concerned. Max had always been the closest thing to family Isabelle had ever had. Along with Alexander of course who appeared to have fallen on his own. He had to be so scared. Isabelle knew that she would have lost her mind by now had she not had Max with her.

Maybe, Isabelle thought, Alexander had not managed human life and maybe they would never see him again. Even though he had been the oldest Angel out of the three of them, he had still been the most reluctant, the one who hated being confronted with new situations. When the war had first begun it had been Isabelle who convinced him to fight for The Dragon. She had been the one who had told him that rebelling against the Heavens was something that would turn out to be for the Greater Good.  
Had it not been for her, Alexander would never have fallen. He had always been obedient and law abiding, never made any problems. He could have become a Guardian or a Watcher in a few hundred years, could have stopped fighting and actually enjoyed the eternity that lay ahead of him.  
She looked down at Max and let her fingers run through his hair. The young Angel would have had the same bright future as Alexander had she not taken him along into the war. He had been too young to fight for the Heaven's side so if she just hadn't proposed the idea of rebellion… Neither of the two would have fallen and Max would not even have been part of the war.

"You poor children, where are your parents?"  
Isabelle looked up into the kind eyes of an elderly woman. Her face was wrinkly and her lips dry and split but her smile still gave off warmth that made Isabelle feel better instantly. As a form of response she only shook her head and pointed to her throat, indicating that she was unable to talk.  
"You must be so hungry, you both look starved, let me get you something good to eat" The woman held her hand out and Isabelle eyed it suspiciously before she took it in her own and let the stranger drag her up. One of Isabelle's arms stayed around Max's shoulders as they followed the woman down a street.  
"Did you run away from home?" she asked curiously and frowned a little as Isabelle shook her head again. "Your parents did not throw you out, did they?" Isabelle refrained from answering with a nod and simply kept her eyes on the ground. The woman seemed to take the hint because she dropped the topic and instead lead them through a door and into a strange room, filled with silly wooden furniture and a lot of people.  
"Sit down, you two, I'll get you something," the woman said kindly and led Isabelle and Max towards a round thing surrounded by two wooden boards on which they had to sit down. Those humans and their inventions.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders lightly as she looked at Max's confused face and she offered him a comforting smile that he answered with one of his own, revealing the gap between his front teeth. He was an adorable human being, small and pale, a few light freckles around his nose, dark messy hair and bright childlike eyes. As an Angel he had been nothing more than a faint silver energy as all of them had been but here everyone had their own personal appearance.

"Here you go, kids, dig in, you must be so hungry"  
The old lady had returned, carrying a tray of various sorts of bread, covered with thin meat and other things that Isabelle didn't recognize but they smelled fantastic nonetheless.  
She watched as Max eagerly reached for one of the breads and smiled at the content look on his face as he had swallowed his first bite. After she was sure that Max would be alright with the amount of bread to eat, she took one of her own, sighing as the curious tastes filled her mouth and her body relaxed in satisfaction as her stomach was finally filled again after such a long period of time. She smiled and draped an arm around Max, looking at the elderly woman gratefully.

"You poor kids, it's been a while since you last got some food, hasn't it? Eat however much you can, you need your energy"  
Isabelle and Max both nodded enthusiastically as they continued to dig in. It didn't take them all too long to finish the last of the breads and their eyes grew heavy. The strange woman smiled fondly at them and called out for a person, telling them that she wanted to pay.  
A boy with blonde hair and amber eyes walked up to them and took a few coins from the woman before nodding curtly and returning to wherever he came from.  
Isabelle thought him rude. Beautiful but very rude.

"Now, do you kids have anywhere to go? Should I take you somewhere?"  
Isabelle smiled thankfully at the woman and shook her head. The woman couldn't really take them anywhere since they had no place to go but they would do alright. They would just find some quiet corner somewhere to sleep and make it through.  
They didn't have any other choice.

"""""

Soft lips connected with Alexander's and he sighed quietly as he remembered the feeling of when he had done this to Jace. It hadn't quite felt the same though because, while the blonde boy had pushed him away, Magnus had his hands curled in the front of his shirt to pull him closer.

The temperature in the cave seemed to have risen by multiple degrees and Alexander's eyes fluttered shut when a slick, wet tongue pushed against his lips, forcing them to open slightly. The sensation was foreign and Alexander struggled with the thought of pulling back but, then again, it was not an unpleasant feeling and so he parted his lips further to grant Magnus entrance.  
The other boy seemed experienced with this; His tongue swirled around Alexander's own and engaged it into the same kind of dance the two boys had shared when they first met in that club.

Whimpering softly Alexander clawed the fabric of Magnus' Shirt at his shoulders and pressed himself closer. The sudden need to connect every part of his body to the taller boy's was overwhelming and sent his mind reeling. What exactly was he doing? Would Magnus be scared or repulsed by his behavior?

But Magnus didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Instead he wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist and held him possessively close while he kept ravishing his mouth with that slick, talented muscle. Hands roamed over his skin and Alexander pulled away to gasp for air.

So this was what humans called kissing?

If so, he might just have found a new favorite activity as a human being.

"You… haven't done this before, have you?" Magnus was grinning a bit and Alexander was unsure whether he was making fun of him or it had just been a simple observation. He shook his head in response and touched two fingers to his bottom lip curiously. That slight tingling right there wouldn't go away.  
Magnus scooted a little closer again, taking Alexander's head between his hands, and leaned down to peck his lips again, softly this time, just a short brush of skin on skin but it still made Alexander a little dizzy. A sigh escaped him against Magnus' lips and he smiled fondly and contently when the taller boy's arms wrapped around him again, keeping him safe and warm.  
"Alec?" Magnus asked quietly as he broke the soft kiss again. "Why are you here?"  
Alexander frowned a little bit, not quite knowing what kind of reply Magnus expected from him.

"I mean, your friend, he told you I'm bad news, didn't he? Why weren't you listening?"  
Tilting his head to the side Alexander bit his lower lip. He just hadn't seen a lot of truth in Jace's words; they had all been very subjective and judgmental and Alexander simply hadn't found it fair. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as Magnus let go of him, making Alexander feel like someone had left him standing on two broken legs.

"Like you," Alexander forced out and smiled weakly before shaking his head. "_I _like you," he repeated, staring at the ground awkwardly until he felt Magnus fingers under his chin, tilting his head up again. "You don't know me," the other boy said with a bitter tone in his voice and slid his fingers from Alexander's chin across his jawline. "You have no idea"

"Tell me?" A smile crossed Alexander's face as he asked the question. He wanted to know more about Magnus, more about where all of those nasty rumors came from, more about what he did and who he was.

But Magnus shook his head violently. "Look, I don't know what got into me when I took you here. Or when I asked you out, I…" he sighed in frustration and let his fingers trail into Alexander's hair, massaging his scalp carefully. "Would you stay here with me tonight?"

Alexander's face lit up in a smile. For a moment he had thought Magnus would tell him that it were better for them to part and not to see each other again. He had seen dozens of these conversations in Luke's magical television box and as far as he could tell they were always incredibly dreaded.

He nodded smiling but his face fell when he remembered that he had to be at Luke's place by midnight. Sighing he looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before he decided that he could afford to stay out for a night this time. He would explain to Luke somehow that he hadn't had a possibility to get there in time.

"To sleep with you?" Alexander asked curiously, remembering all the things Jace had told him and he immediately regretted repeating those words when he saw Magnus' astonished face.

"I…" the other boy started weakly and something in his eyes welled up, some kind of longing that he tried to force down and mask with an amused twinkle. "Yeah. Yes, I mean… So we can sleep here. Together." He paused a second to look around the cave insecurely. "Only if you want to, I mean. I can understand if you don't want to, I'm a stranger to you and you wouldn't – "  
Alexander stopped Magnus' rambling by leaning forward and pressing their bodies close together, his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy's middle, his head leaning against the rapidly rising and falling chest.

"So," Magnus started quietly. "That's a yes, then?"

Alexander smiled contently as he nuzzled his nose into Magnus' shirt.

"Yes"

* * *

**A/N: This is short, I'm sorry! But I really wanted to make up for taking ages to upload the last chapter so, tadaaa! Isabelle and Max are finally here and from now on I'll possibly use more POVs than only Alec's because it's going to be crucial to bring the story across. It's taking me longer to get the plot rolling than I thought it would. I had planned out 10 chapters for this story but at the moment it looks like it's going to be about 30 :o **

**BUT I have the most wonderful reviewers and I'd gladly write you guys 100 of chapters :D**

**Just so you guys know, I rated this story M for reasons but bear with me because that's going to take a few more chapters ^^**

**ANYWAYS:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did then City of Lost Souls would NOT have ended the way it did. Oh, actually I do own grammar mistakes. I would much rather blame my English Teacher for grammar mistakes, actually. Yup. My English teacher owns my grammar mistakes! :D**

**xxx  
Nicky**


	8. Wings

**7. Wings**

"I'm sure he's alright," Clary said for the thousandth time within the past hour but Jace wouldn't stop pacing the room, his mobile phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"Did I not tell you who he's with, Clary? He's with _Magnus Bane_. I told him to stay away but he didn't listen and now he's probably been dragged off and eaten for dinner!"

Clary only rolled her eyes at him and got up from the bed to wrap her arms around Jace's middle, forcing him to stop walking. She rested her chin on his right shoulder and smiled when he relaxed slightly and turned around to pull her into a tight embrace. "Next time you see your uncle, tell him not to take in kids anymore. They are a hell of a lot of work," Jace mumbled exhaustedly and closed his eyes, his nose nuzzling into the crown of Clary's hair to inhale the fruity scent of her shampoo.

"Have you called him and asked if he heard anything from Alec yet?" Clary asked quietly and sighed softly when she felt Jace's fingers tracing the small of her back gently.

"He said he'd let me know as soon as he does," the blonde replied, walking them both back to the bed steadily where he pushed Clary down gently and lay next to her, pulling her into an embrace, her back to his chest.

"Why do you care so much?" Clary asked curiously and moved her hands to cover Jace's over her stomach. She could feel him shrugging his shoulders behind her. "I don't care," he stated hastily but the tone of his voice betrayed him immediately. "I mean, I just feel responsible, it's not like he has anyone to take care of him. I know what that is like"

Clary turned slowly so she could lean her head against his chest and let one hand rest on the curve of his neck, tracing random patterns over the soft skin with gentle fingertips. "If you want to go looking for him then I'll help you," she offered and pulled away a little bit, just enough to be able to make eye contact. "If you want to go to Magnus' place…"

Jace tensed, a look of anxiety on his face. "I don't know, Clary, I'm not sure I'll like what we'd find there"

"We might find Alec," Clary protested smiling and lifted one hand to glide it through Jace's golden locks. She had always thought he looked like a perfect Angel, bronze skin, golden eyes and hair and those smooth, angular features that almost seemed too beautiful, like they were carved out of marble, an image of perfection. Her hand slid from his hair to his forehead, brushing away a concerned frown.

"We might," he confirmed and suddenly his face took on a determined look. He shook his head shortly as if to rid his mind of unpleasant thoughts and quickly got off the bed, pulling Clary along with him.

"""""

"Are you comfortable?"  
Alec didn't seem to hear the slight trace of sarcasm in Magnus' voice because he only nodded without showing any signs of removing his body and giving him some more space of his own. Magnus sighed but he couldn't help a smile spreading out onto his face. He hadn't laid this curled up with anyone before, had always refrained from too much human contact but something about being this way with Alec was nice. He almost felt comfortable.

Hesitatingly Magnus let one hand trail over Alec's back, stroking up and down soothingly. He grimaced when Alec flinched under his touch and pulled his hand away, letting it rest on the ground next to him instead.

"Tell me," he heard Alec mumble against his chest. "Something"

Something about the way the boy had said it, made Magnus think of a child asking to be told a good night story and his features softened. He pulled up the courage to wrap both arms around Alec and hold him closer. "What do you want to know about?" he asked quietly into the crown of messy black hair and smiled when tufts of it tickled his nose.

"You"

The reply was clear and steady, not half stuttered and shaky like everything else Alec seemed to say. He seemed so young and vulnerable at times that Magnus didn't quite know whether to be annoyed with it or find those things endearing. He slowly shook his head to redeem himself. He wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone, let alone… He just wasn't supposed to.

"I'm not interesting," Magnus replied with a forced chuckle and failed at pulling the smaller boy even closer; a task that was almost impossible.

"Yes," Alec said stubbornly and pulled away from their embrace to kneel in front of Magnus, looking at him expectantly through those incredible pools of blue. It was remarkable how someone who acted so young could have eyes that seemed to have seen the whole universe.

Magnus sighed in defeat and used his hands to pull Alec back into their embrace that the other boy welcomed with a soft smile. "I've been living here since I was about five," he told Alec quietly. "I have a cat. He's called Chairman Meow and sometimes I think he's my only friend, you know… I haven't been treated all too well around here, I…" he stopped mid-sentence because he was unsure of what to tell Alec. He couldn't say too much, it would only take a bad end for him. "My job sucks but it pays the rent," he said, not elaborating any further. This was more information than he should give away already. "My parent's place is really close to the park, somewhere back there" He made an irrelevant gesture that wouldn't tell anyone anything about where that old house was positioned. "They… it wasn't… They didn't…" but his voice broke and he looked down at Alec, relief washing through him as he noticed that the boy had fallen asleep.

The extra weight on him didn't bother Magnus all too much and it wasn't the reason for why he was unable to fall asleep. Guilt welled up inside him each time his eyes wandered over the fragile form in his arms and he sighed as one of his hands slipped under Alec's shirt to trace his spine up between his shoulder blades. Had he not been so sure that it was there he wouldn't have felt the slight change in his skin but there they were, scars all across his smooth skin and when Magnus changed his angle and looked down on the floor he could see the shadow of one thin strand sticking away from Alec's back in an askew way.

The last remains of a broken wing.

"""""

Jace held onto Clary's hand as tightly as he could as if he were afraid of losing her as they were walking down the road. He knew how to find Magnus' apartment building and he knew that it wasn't very far away and still they seemed to take an extraordinary amount of time to get there.

"Are you sure we're on the right way?" Clary asked after a while and Jace almost flinched at the unexpected sound but when he turned his head to look at her he had raised an eyebrow, covering up his anxiety.

"Are you doubting my sense of orientation?" he asked coolly and smirked when Clary rolled her eyes at him. "I know exactly where we are," he added and dragged her further down the road. "Just a little longer…"

They ended up at a large building. It looked shabby and as though nobody had been living in it for years but there was a light turned on behind one of the four windows. A few shadows moved behind the torn curtains and a strange smell waffled through the door. It made Jace feel slightly sick and when he looked over at his girlfriend he could see that she had turned pale as well.

"He seriously lives _in there_?" she hissed in a voice that clearly said she didn't believe that _anyone_ could live in a building like that. He watched her eyeing the moldy entrance door for a while before she stepped forward to ring the bell. Hastily Jace stepped in her way and grabbed her wrists.

"No, Clary, you can't just _ring the doorbell_," he said as if that had been the worst and most stupid idea he had ever heard of.

"What else are we supposed to do then? Sit here until someone opens the door?"

Jace tilted his head to the side, considering that idea for a moment but then he let go of Clary's wrists and heaved a sigh. "Alright," he said. "But I'll ring it up and you keep your phone ready. You'll stay here, out of anyone's reach and if something happens you'll call the police right away. _Right away_, you hear me?"

"Seriously, Jace, you are overreacting, Magnus isn't _dangerous_. It's all just rumors!"

But Jace shook his head vehemently and pulled Clary even further away from the building. "I knew a kid who went in there with Magnus once. It's been a couple of months back but he took her to his apartment and from the next day on she went missing. She was an orphan that Mrs. Tyler down the road had taken in and she was barely ten years old. The kid was gone and I told the police I saw that Bane kid take her up there but they didn't find anything. Now, he might not eat people, Clary, but there's something dodgy going on in that place, I'm sure about that"

"It might have been a misunderstanding," Clary tried to argue but her features had gone unsure and she shifted her feet nervously. "But I guess better safe than sorry, right?"

Jace nodded gratefully and turned to face the building again. With a quick look he told Clary to stay put before he leaped forward and rang the doorbell.

For a moment nothing happened and Jace almost felt relieved until he remembered that they had come here for a reason and so he tried again, looking back at Clary for a second but she only shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands at him to tell him to try again.

He was just about to ring a third time when a soft buzzing noise reached his ears.

"Who's there?" a voice came from the speakers and Jace was certain that it wasn't Magnus'. Even if he hadn't really had much contact with the boy he still knew that this deep, raspy sound couldn't belong to anyone of such a young age.

"Uhm," he started and for the first time in his life he felt lost for words.

"I'm very busy, so if you don't mind," the voice said and it was cool and collected. The man who belonged to it must have been disturbed while watching TV or reading the newspaper. That was how it sounded at least.

"I'm looking for Magnus Bane," Jace said quickly and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, as if he were expecting something bad to happen. As if his question might have started the apocalypse.

The voice from the speaker stayed silent for a while and Jace didn't know whether he should continue talking or wait for an answer. Before he could actually think of more to say, though, the man had spoken again.

"What do you want from Magnus?" The voice sounded curious and mildly surprised. Jace assumed that people didn't ask for the boy very often. Or maybe the man was simply new to the building. Come to think of it, Jace had always heard that Magnus lived alone because his parents had died and he didn't have any other family or friends.

"A friend of mine is with him and they haven't showed up yet. I thought…"

"You thought wrong," the voice interrupted rudely and suddenly it had lost its entire calm demeanor. "Magnus isn't home yet. Your friend will show up sooner or later. Now, I have business to attend to, so…"

Jace roamed his head for something to say desperately but he couldn't come up with anything else than "But sir!", which didn't seem to enthrall the man all too much because the buzzing noise from the speaker died a second later and there was nobody to listen to him left.

Shaking with suppressed anger he turned back to Clary and shook his head. "Magnus isn't home yet," he said, mimicking the man's accent and balled his hands into fists. "He's probably that Bane kid's cook and they're preparing Alec for a midnight snack right now, that's the important business he had to attend to!"

Clary reached out to put a hand against his chest and she moved closer until he wrapped both arms around her waist and pressed her against him, his shaking breath in her ear. "We could wait here until he comes back," she suggested but Jace didn't seem to hear her. He kept mumbling about cannibals and calling the police.

"Jace, he'll be fine, you worry too much," Clary said but if she thought that would calm him down she was wrong. Instead he gently pushed her away and shook his head, using one hand to tuck a strand of golden hair behind his ear. "It's my fault if something happened to him," he said shakily. "I let him go. I knew something about Magnus was fishy and I still let him go!"

Clary reached out to him again but he only stepped back a little, refusing her touch. "He doesn't know about _anything_. He was worse than a child and Luke took him in and he trusted me to be responsible enough to take care of him and I just let him go!"

A moment of silence resided between them and Clary just watched as Jace threw his head back and let his eyes wander across the night sky as if he thought the stars would give him some sort of hint as to where Alec was at the moment but nothing happened. The sky stayed clear, dark and spotted with yellowish golden spots that glistened in the dark.

"We'll find him," Clary said soothingly and when she reached out to touch his arm this time he didn't pull away. Instead he just looked at her with dull, empty eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, obviously not convinced by Clary's words at all.

"Find who?" A voice asked from behind them and when they turned around they were faced with Magnus, ruffled and exhausted looking and in his arms lay Alec, peaceful and asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, this is where the story really gets rolling! **

**So, I've been working through my plot and I decided that I would like this story to be a Triology. The sequels would be titled "Lucifer's Rise" and "Lucifer's Fall". They'll both be mainly focusing on Magnus and Alec but, like this one, include the other characters in the plot as well. So, what do you guys think, would you actually read two more of this sort of story or do you think you'll have enough with 30 chapters of this one? I'd just like to know because it'd be so pointless to mark out the finer points of the plot for the next two stories if nobody actually wants a sequel ^^**

**Right, so, I might have opened up a few questions with this chapter, so, hit me with all of your theories, I'd be interested to hear where you guys think this is going :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. Unfortunately. Still not making any money with this. Unfortunately. I am completely property-less.**

**xxx**

**Nicky**


	9. Angels

**8. Angels**

"You!"  
Jace's voice got high pitched and desperate as he stormed towards Magnus and tried pulling Alec out of his arms. "Let go of him, you… you…" But the taller boy's grip wouldn't loosen and when he turned to the side Jace lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Magnus asked, slight irritation evident in his voice but he still kept it low, apparently not to wake the boy in his arms. "Can't you see he's sleeping?"

"We were _dead worried_," Jace announced in a hiss as he got back on his feet and he glared at Magnus angrily. "Where were you? Why is he asleep? Where did you just want to take him?" His ranting only stopped when Clary came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Give him some time to explain," she said calmly but her eyes fixed Magnus in a way that it seemed like she was trying to scan him.

"We were at the park," Magnus said quietly and his voice hitched slightly when Alec twitched in his arms. "I told him some stories and he fell asleep. I just wanted to take him to a bed. He seemed horribly uncomfortable!"

Jace moved a little closer, examining Alec carefully. He didn't seem hurt in any way, quite on the contrary, he looked as relaxed and peaceful as he had ever seen him.  
"Have you drugged him?" he asked immediately and cast a disgusted look at Magnus who just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Who's the guy in your apartment? Did you want to –" But Jace didn't get to finish his sentence because Magnus' eyes grew wide and for a moment he looked as if he were going to choke on air. "You were in my apartment?" he asked and his knees buckled slightly. Jace assumed that Alec's weight was getting a little too much for him. "What were you doing in my apartment?"

"We weren't _in_ your apartment," Clary said and now even her voice had taken on a slight sound of irritation and annoyance. She hated not knowing what was going on. "We just rang the doorbell because we were looking for Alec. We were worried"

"You knew he was with me," Magnus protested weakly. He still seemed pale and a little sick.

"Which is exactly why we were worried," Jace said. "Now, let go of him, we'll take him home" He stepped even closer and put an arm under Alec's knees and one behind his back, surprised when Magnus actually let him take over.

Alec wasn't exactly heavy, he was rather skinny because he hadn't eaten much since they had found him, but his weight was still enough to make Jace stumble backwards slightly and he was grateful when Clary put a hand on his back to steady him.

"Who _is _that guy in your apartment?" She asked and Jace flinched slightly at the unexpected sound of her voice. "We thought you lived alone"

"Well you obviously thought wrong then," Magnus snapped and now that he wasn't carrying Alec anymore he looked as if he didn't quite know what purpose he had in actually being there. "It's none of your business, you know"

"Are you scared of him?" Clary inquired curiously and Jace could tell by Magnus' face, that had now taken a sick greenish color, that he was.

"Of course not," the other boy protested immediately and gasped for air as if the mere idea of that was ridiculous. "It's an older cousin of mine. He's here for a visit" But it was clear to see that he was lying.

"Come on, Clary, let's just get Alec home," Jace said and rolled his eyes, casting one last disgusted glance at Magnus before turning around, sighing in relief when Clary's footsteps announced that she was following him.

"""""

"My, my, children, warm yourselves up, you must be freezing," the woman who had introduced herself as Beth said as she wrapped a blanket around Max.

Isabelle was already curled up in her own covering in the middle of a small room in the facilities Beth lived in. She watched protectively as the elderly woman stroked Max's hair affectionately and whined whenever the smaller boy gave any sign of discomfort.

"Don't worry, you can stay here for as long as you need to," Beth said cheerily and offered Isabelle a smile that she returned half-heartedly. The woman had been nothing but kind to them but there was something a little off about her, like the way she kept eyeing her and Max's shadows or the way she kept pointing out that it was important for the two of them to take care of themselves.

Once, when Isabelle looked down on the floor, she thought she had seen wings spread from Beth's shadow but a second later they had been gone, leading her to believe she had only been imagining them. Maybe she was so desperately in need for angelic contact that she started seeing wings everywhere she looked.

She cast a quick glance at Max and had they still been able to communicate with each other she'd have known whether he had noticed anything odd about Beth as well by now.

Had he in fact noticed anything, though, then it didn't bother him a lot because he contently snuggled his covering and closed his eyes, yawning soundlessly. It wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep and Isabelle felt the need to keep her own eyes open throughout his sleep.  
Just to make sure.

"Maybe you should get some sleep as well, honey, you must be so exhausted," the old lady said kindly and if Isabelle hadn't known better she had said that her words had to have some sort of magical effect because the second she had ended her sentence Isabelle felt her eyelids grow heavy.  
She struggled for a little while to keep them open but it was no use; Exhaustion overpowered her and she fell into a restless sleep.

"""""

_Alec?_

Ring.

_Alec, are you alright?_

Ring.

_Are you mad at me?_

Ring.

_Please answer!_

Alexander stared at the little screen on his mobile phone and sighed. Jace had told him that Magnus had simply discarded him in the middle of the night and that he should stay away because the next time he might not be as lucky as to be found by Jace and Clary.

Since he woke up in Jace's bed, Alexander assumed that there had to be something true about that story.  
On the other hand, Magnus seemed really desperate to talk to him and it didn't make that much sense if he had been so keen on getting rid of him the night before.

Sighing Alexander pressed a few random buttons on his phone until he ended up at the reply function and wrote "Answer".

The phone remained silent for a little while until it buzzed again with Magnus' reply.

_Are you alright?_

Alexander bit his lip nervously and sent a "Yes".

_Can I see you again? Today? Please?_

Magnus' spelling had gotten better, Alexander noticed. Or maybe he had a few broken buttons repaired, who knew? "At Jace's," he texted back and closed his eyes for a second until Magnus' reply came.

_Are you there alone?_

Alexander nodded but realized rather quickly that Magnus wouldn't see it and so he answered with "Yes".

_I'll be there in 10_

Ten? Alexander blinked in confusion but he decided not to ask because it seemed to be something he was meant to understand as a normal human being. Instead he leaned back, sinking into Jace's old scratchy couch.  
Jace and Clary had gone early in the morning, claiming they needed to get some things done but Alexander had noticed that, whenever they "needed to get some things done", they tended to return with ruffled hair and wrongly buttoned clothes. He assumed that a lot of kissing was involved in the things they needed to get done.  
A ray of jealousy buzzed through Alexander at the thought of Clary and Jace kissing. He didn't quite understand why but even the thought of Clary touching Jace in the simplest of ways made his insides boil with anger.

_Knock knock, it's me, come out_

Alexander frowned at the message on his phone and got up to walk to the entrance door. He tried opening it but it was closed and he sighed disappointedly.  
His eyes fell on the key that Jace had given him, hanging from a little silver hook in the wall. The tiny golden door un-locker, of course, that's what he needed to get outside. Quickly he snatched it off the hook and struggled a little to turn it in the lock until the door opened up and he was faced with Magnus standing right in front of him, smiling fondly.

"Don't forget to lock up now," he said with a teasing tone in his voice and took the key from Alexander, pulling him outside before closing the door and locking it. "Do you want to go to the park again?"

Alexander thought about that suggestion for a few moments before he shook his head and put a hand over his stomach. "Hungry," he said quietly and couldn't help but smile when Magnus nodded and took his hand, pulling him along. The way the other boy acted made it difficult for Alexander to believe he had simply gotten rid of him the night before. Jace must have misunderstood the situation.

"I thought you might be," Magnus said cheerfully as he pulled Alexander down the street. "So I packed a few sandwiches. I hope you like tuna or bacon. No cheese, though, I don't like cheese!"

Alexander giggled at Magnus' ecstasy. He seemed like that boy from the club they had first met, had come back again, replacing the shy and slightly self-conscious persona he had put up the last time they had met. He wasn't quite sure what had brought that change on but as long as Magnus was happy he wasn't going to complain.

They walked hand in hand for a few more minutes in which Alexander hungrily eyed the backpack that Magnus was carrying around. He was rather sure that he had stored the sandwiches in there and even if Alexander didn't know what exactly tuna was, his stomach was demanding food.

"Ah, here we are!"  
They had arrived at some sort of pond, just enough water for a few ducks to bathe in it. The area looked pretty, green grass, fresh water and a few tall trees scattered all around the place.  
Magnus sat down on a large rock that was perfectly shaped to rest on it and so Alexander sank onto it right next to the other boy, leaning against his shoulder slightly.

He watched interestedly as Magnus unzipped the backpack and pulled the sandwiches out, handing one to Alexander, who immediately took a bite, swallowing it greedily. That strange "tuna" tasted a little odd but not all that bad. It was a wondrous taste but something Alexander could get used to. Especially when his stomach rumbled contently at the eventual feeding it got.

Alexander looked to the side, feeling Magnus' eyes on him and he tilted his head to the side, smiling softly after he had swallowed his last bite. He licked his lips to get rid of the remaining taste of tuna and watched Magnus' pupils dilate slightly. He looked a little predatory and it made Alexander feel a bit nervous.

"Alec," the other boy started carefully and Alexander nodded to show he was paying attention. "I…" But Magnus didn't finish his sentence. He looked down at the ground instead and sighed heavily.

Alexander frowned and pressed a little closer against Magnus side. "Kiss me?" he asked innocently and smiled when the other boy's head shot up, eyes wide with wonder.  
Magnus nodded slowly as he leaned in to connect their lips for a second time, both of them sighing contently. This time Magnus' tongue didn't push; it only teased Alexander's lips a little before pulling back. Only their lips were moving in perfect synch and it lasted for quite some time before Magnus eventually pulled back, hesitatingly. He smacked his lips as if he were trying to savor the feeling of Alexander's mouth against his own. Then he shook his head and sighed again.

"You need to get away from here," Magnus said quietly and looked up again so that Alexander could see his clouded eyes. "You really need to get away"  
Alexander frowned and grabbed Magnus' wrist, panic shooting through his body.  
Had he done something wrong?

"No, Alec, really," Magnus urged on and put one hand to the side of Alexander's face, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You need to get out of here. This is the worst place to be," he stopped for a few seconds to take a deep breath. "For an Angel"

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, so first of I just want to thank you all so much for all your reviews, I seriously never thought I'd ever get so many! This is my first ever properly published story and I thought, especially since I'm not one of the "big names" around here, that people wouldn't even be really interested but, wow. You guys are amazing and I love all of you, really!**

**Secondly, I hope you liked the chapter and you're curious as to what exactly is going on. I know I am!  
Well, no, actually I know what's going on, but, you know... ;)**

**And thirdly: Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. Except perhaps for the idea. Though that one might now be as original as I want it to be either ^^**

**xxx**

**Nicky**


	10. Innocent

**9. Innocent**

Alexander didn't know what to think.  
He just kept glancing down at Magnus' shadow, looking for a possible explanation as to how the other boy could possibly _know_.

"Please, trust me," Magnus said quietly, his hand still resting against Alexander's cheek. His dark green eyes were desperately begging for trust and understanding. "Get out of town, just go somewhere else, someplace safe. Maybe even out of the country, do you hear me? Just get away"

Alexander blinked up at him in confusion. Everything was so unexpected and he didn't understand what was going on. Magnus knew and… and he wanted him to leave.  
But why?

"What?" he asked shakily and leaned even closer to the other boy, clutching onto his dark blue shirt. A whimper escaped his throat and he shook his head. He was just starting to get used to life as a human being, he had Luke and Jace and even Clary and they seemed to care for him. He didn't want to leave now. There was no reason for him to leave.

"I can't explain but, Alec, if you stay here…" Magnus didn't finish his sentence. He gasped for air when Alexander wrapped his arms around his waist and sobbed quietly against his chest. Magnus just had to see that he was alright, that there was no danger for him here.  
Anyways, he was no Angel anymore, simply a bird with cut off wings. A human being with a broken past. Whichever danger Magnus was referring to, it was nothing that would affect Alexander in any way. "I am OK," he whimpered into the other boy's chest and relaxed a little when he felt Magnus' hands rub across his back. He noticed the gentle fingertips tracing the spot between his shoulder blades where his wings had been attached and he sighed desperately. He had almost managed to forget that he had been angelic once. In the past few weeks he had adapted to human life as best as he could. He thought he had been making progress.

"I can get you a ticket to wherever you want to go, just, please, Alec, please" Magnus sounded genuinely worried but Alexander still didn't understand. How could the other boy… He took another glance at Magnus' shadow but it still seemed excruciatingly ordinary.

Alexander whimpered quietly and pulled back a little, his hands still clutched in Magnus' shirt. He blinked quickly a few times before he leaned in to kiss the taller boy again. It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment because he hadn't been able to think of anything else.  
Magnus barely responded to Alexander's actions, he simply let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut until the young Angel had pulled away again.

"You should have listened to Jace when he told you to stay away from me," Magnus whispered but Alexander shook his head. He didn't want to hear about it. "I didn't mean to… You have no idea, I'm just doing it because… But you…" He didn't finish any of his sentences, seemed way too shaken to even form coherent thoughts. It took him a few deep breaths before he was able to talk again. "I've met a few of your kind so far," he said quietly and eyed Alexander up and down, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "But none of them were as intriguing as you" He reached one of his hands to caress Alexander's cheek softly, wiping a single tear off his skin. "You're beautiful," he whispered finally and Alexander remembered him saying those words before. He had called him "out of this world" and back then he would have given everything for Magnus to have known about what he truly was. Looking at the situation now he would have preferred the other boy to be clueless.

Alexander had thought that he would never be confronted with being an Angel again, that everything would turn simple as soon as he had gotten used to human life, but…

"I don't want anything to happen to you"  
Magnus' voice had startled Alexander slightly as he had been lost in thought for a moment but when he looked up at the other boy he could see great remorse in those dark green eyes.  
Magnus really cared.

Alexander felt like breathing turned a little more difficult and he connected his lips to Magnus' yet again, feeling like sharing their breath would make everything easier.  
This time Magnus kissed back, fierce and desperate, his tongue begging for entrance into Alexander's mouth, which he willingly granted. Strong yet gentle hands trailed under Alexander's shirt and over his back, tracing the scars there as if Magnus knew exactly where they were.  
A barely audible moan left Alexander's throat and his hands automatically found their way into Magnus' hair, clutching the silky black strands tightly.

Losing their balance they shifted so that Alexander lay on his back in the soft, green grass, Magnus hovering above him. Their kiss had ended when Alexander had fallen backwards and the taller boy stared down at him now, looking unsure of the situation.

Alexander didn't quite know what was going on but if that was Magnus' attempt to make him leave then it wasn't working. Their current position had quite the opposite effect. Alexander couldn't help praying that he could stay this way, lying underneath Magnus for the rest of his short human life.

"Alec…" Magnus started hesitatingly and licked his lips. Alexander found himself groaning at the sight of the other boy's slick, pink tongue darting out between his lips and a hot sensation coursed through his body. An uncomfortable tightening in his lower regions made him squeeze his eyes closed in panic. Whatever was happening, he needed to stop it because it made his body feel as strange as he had ever felt. Desperately he lifted his hips, trying to shift his position to make the tightening go away but it only got worse and his grip on Magnus' hair grew stronger. He would have been scared to rip the other boy's hair out had he not been too stricken with panic about what his own body was doing.

"Relax," Magnus said soothingly and leaned down to whisper in Alexander's ear. "Relax, this is normal" But nothing about this was normal. His muscles were tense and his pulse had risen, his sight was a little blurry and his breath came out in hot puffs. Hesitatingly he reached a hand down between his legs, blinking in confusion at the hard bulge he could feel beneath his jeans. This had never happened before. He wondered if Magnus… Slowly he removed his hand from his own jeans and twisted his wrist slightly to cup the other boy's pants instead.  
Magnus gasped and pulled away slightly at the contact, staring down at Alexander through shocked eyes. He should obviously not have done that.

"Sorry," Alexander muttered sheepishly and felt his cheeks heat up. Magnus smiled fondly at him so he assumed that whatever he had done, it couldn't have been that bad.

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" the other boy said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "You don't want me to tell you to leave, do you?"  
Alexander nodded desperately before shaking his head, not quite sure whether yes or no was the right answer to those questions. He simply held onto Magnus' hair, refusing to let go and whimpered.

"But you have to. You need to. It's my fault when something happens to you," Magnus said and he leaned in far enough for his lips to skim the column of Alexander's neck, down to his collarbones, where his shirt got in the way and Magnus' tugged at it with his teeth.

"Angels," Alexander said suddenly, struggling against the weird reactions his body was having. "You met them?"

At that Magnus pulled away completely, straddling Alexander's legs as he sat up straight. "Only fallen ones," he said tonelessly and looked up into the sky. "I don't know much about them, but…" He sighed softly. "When people die, do they go to Heaven?"

Alexander felt his body relax and he pushed up in a more upright position too. His hands had slipped from Magnus' hair and now clutched the other boy's thighs. Slowly he shook his head.

"Where do they go?" Magnus asked and there was a shimmer of hope in his eyes that seemed to flicker with each word. Alexander didn't know how to answer the question because he didn't know. From what he had gathered human beings seemed to think of Angels as those all-mighty, omniscient creatures that were the closest beings to God.

But Alexander, he had never even seen God, only his personal Angels and even those were a rare sight. He had seen Camael when he had been sentenced to Fall and he thought to have seen Gabriel during the war once but apart from that he had only ever been underneath Fighters. Neither of them had ever had a lot to do with God. They only followed the orders that had been given down to them by Guardians or Watchers. That is, until some of them had joined the Dragon and rebelled against God and the Heavens.

More than that, Alexander was far from omniscient. He knew about Earth and Human Beings, he knew about the Heavenly Laws and when he still had his powers he did indeed have abilities that exceeded every possible human imagination and yet… Having been on earth for barely a month Alexander had realized that he didn't know much, couldn't do much…

"I don't know," he answered eventually and tilted his head to the side.

"To Hell?" Magnus asked and his breath hitched.

Alexander shook his head vehemently. Human beings didn't simply go to Hell. One had to be sent to Hell or taken there by Hellhounds. It was not a place one simply went to. Especially human beings had to have done something terribly wrong. Mingled with Demons or sold their soul for example.

"Can you bring people back from the dead?"

Alexander looked questioningly at Magnus for a while. Why did he want to know all of those things?  
"I can't," he said eventually, indicating that there might be powers unknown to him that would enable someone to turn the Dead alive again.

"But it's possible?"  
Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he said weakly and let his eyes wander across the still water next to them. The feeling of Magnus straddled over his lap had gotten comfortable somehow, the additional weight almost familiar. He looked back at the boy above him and smiled meekly. Their discussion about how Alexander needed to get away from here seemed forgotten as they kept eye contact with each other.

"You like it here, don't you?" Magnus asked after a while and bit his lip, his black hair falling into his eyes. Alexander noticed that the tips of it sparkled lightly and a few blue-ish strands became visible in the sunlight. "I mean, on Earth," he added quickly and leaned further down again, forcing Alexander to lie back down.

"Yes," Alexander answered immediately and smiled fondly at the thought of the life he led right now. It had been a shock at first but now… "Luke," he said, trying to make Magnus understand what made his time down here worthwhile. "Jace," he continued and giggled quietly before turning serious again. "You," he finished and smiled up at Magnus, forcing back a laugh at the surprised expression on the other boy's face.

"You barely know me," Magnus said, swallowing heavily. "Alec, you have no idea how messed up this whole thing is. I'm not good company for you"

"Yes," Alexander protested strongly and tried to nod, whining when the back of his head hit the ground. He reached one hand up to hold onto the back of Magnus' head and sighed softly when the fine hair he found there tickled his fingertips. Magnus felt safe and warm and like home and it didn't make sense that he would be the person to try and get Alexander to leave.

"I can't protect you from this," Magnus said softly. "I'm the reason you're mixed up in this whole thing now. I didn't think I'd end up liking you"  
The statement was so blunt that Alexander felt taken aback for a moment and he just stared at Magnus for a while until the other boy spoke again. "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," he said a few times, like a mantra before he brushed his lips across Alexander's neck and down to his collarbones again. Strong hands pulled his shirt upwards, exposing his pale chest and stomach and suddenly Alexander felt embarrassed, lying there, exposed for Magnus. What was the other boy thinking?

But Magnus seemed caught up in a world of his own as he kissed his way to Alexander's stomach, teeth scraping against soft skin every now and again and the hot surge reappeared again, making the smaller boy whine desperately. His body twitched upwards in weird angles and he gasped when Magnus pinned his wrists down on the ground.

The taller boy made soothing sounds that sent shivers down Alexander's spine. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Magnus said and laid a soft kiss on the rosy lips before him. "I keep forgetting you're not…" His voice broke away as if he were choking on something but his expression didn't change, he kept looking down at Alexander hungrily, almost eager for something that Alexander didn't know about.  
Magnus was the only one who was able to emit these kinds of feelings and reactions from him and it scared him a little. He wasn't sure if that was something normal for human beings or if it had something to do with the danger that Magnus was constantly talking about.

"You're so innocent," Magnus said, a trace of sadness in his voice. "Out of all the Fallen Angels I met you're the one who gets closest to what I imagined them to be like"  
That surprised Alexander more than anything else. He had seen himself in those wondrous mirrors and he had seen pictures of what humans imagined Angels to be like and he didn't even come close.  
Jace, he was the one that should be mistaken for an Angel, with his golden hair and amber eyes, his soft features and his bronze skin.  
Not him, Alexander, with black hair and blue eyes, pale skin and a face like a porcelain doll.

"You were so easy to recognize," Magnus continued and Alexander was suddenly aware of the fact that his shirt was still pulled up, most of his upper body exposed. One of Magnus' hands was slowly gliding along his ribcage. "In the club when I first saw you. You were striking and something about you was so different from everyone else. And then…" Magnus got up and pulled Alexander with him, turning him so that his back was pressed against the older boy's stomach.

"There," Magnus said and pointed to the ground. Alexander looked down at his own shadow and tilted his head to the side. There were a few tiny strands standing away from it, looking torn and burnt and ripped and Alexander knew what they were immediately.

"Broken wings," the taller boy rasped into his ear and turned Alexander around again so they could make eye contact. "I've been taught how to recognize your sort, Alec. And I haven't been taught for good reasons. I'm a danger to you. Right now everyone who knows what you are is a danger to you" He took a deep breath. "There's someone," he said slowly. "Someone who's looking for every Fallen Angel out there and his plans aren't good. I made a Deal, Alec, and I can't break it. If you don't leave now I'll have to get you to him eventually. I don't have any other choice"

* * *

**A/N: There you go, guys, I'm trying to keep the updates as quick as possible! Uhm, pretty soon, as in next chapter, the M rating on this story will have a reason**. **Try and go easy on me, it'll be my first published lemon. Also, next chapter we'll see what's going on with Max and Isabelle again. And within the next 5 chapters we'll learn what Magnus' "Deal" is all about. So, keep tuned ;)**

**And thank you all again for your amazing reviews! :D**

**xxx  
Nicky**


	11. Lucifer

**10. Lucifer**

"Good morning, children"  
Beth's voice was loud in Isabelle's ears as she awoke, curled up in a soft, warm comforter, pressed up against Max who was wrapped in the same piece of fabric. At first it felt comfortable but Isabelle soon realized that she could barely move. Her arms were restricted by the tightly stretched comforter, her legs felt bound and she tried to struggle out of the restrains, only stopping when a sound of discomfort escaped Max and she realized she was hurting him.

"Shush, dear, don't worry, I'll help you but you must stay still," Beth said soothingly but Isabelle didn't have the slightest intention of staying still so she tried to kick her legs towards the old woman. Her feeble attempts, however, ended as Beth made a subtle gesture and Isabelle was completely immobilized. She could only hear Max' heavy breathing and see the strange woman standing next to both of them but otherwise her senses were completely shut off.  
"Speech, children, haven't you missed it?"  
A hand was put on Isabelle's forehead, warm and soothing and something soared through her like a gentle electric shock.

"Please, go away, please"  
There was a new voice now and it sounded young, childlike and desperate. Maybe Beth was collecting poor children off the street to… to do what?  
But that was when Isabelle realized that the voice was too close to her, so close, that it couldn't be anyone but…

"Max?"

Had Isabelle been able to move she would have clasped her hands over her mouth but as it was she couldn't do anything but gasp and look at the old woman in front of her in utter shock. "How…?" That was everything she could ask, didn't know how to form her question, what to say.

"My name is Bath Kol," the elderly woman said and all of a sudden she didn't sound weak and friendly anymore. Her voice was filled with pride, her eyes glistening with the certainty that only Heaven could give you. "I am the Angel of Prophecy and you, children, you need to fulfill your duties for Heaven"

"""""

"He's gone," Jace said and threw his hands in the hair with an exasperated sigh. "_Why _is he always _gone_?"  
When he and Clary had returned they had found the flat empty; No note or any other indication that Alec might be alright. "We keep losing him; we just _keep on losing him_!"  
Clary reached out to him to put a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away from her touch, turning in an unnecessary circle while ruffling his hair.  
"I need to attach a boomerang to his neck!" He nodded as if he was trying to convince himself that it was a good idea and then turned to look at his girlfriend with bloodshot eyes. "What is it that I'm doing wrong? I heard people say that dogs don't run away unless they feel neglected"

"Alec is not a dog, Jace," Clary said, amusement straining her words. "He probably went for a walk. He took his key; he locked the door after he left. I'm sure he'll come back"

"He's with Magnus again," Jace growled, obviously not having paid attention to Clary's words. "I just know it" Cursing under his breath he turned on the spot and headed for the exit, not caring whether his girlfriend would follow him or not but the steps behind him assured him that she did.

Their steps were quick enough to get them to Magnus' place in no time and the way Jace rang the doorbell someone would have thought he was trying to give off a warning.  
"I'll kill him," he kept saying while Clary stayed silent, knowing that everything she had to say would just upset him even more.

"One more ring at this doorbell and I will send my dogs after you"  
It was the raspy voice that had answered the first time Jace had rang the doorbell already but this time he wouldn't let the man upstairs get the better of him.

"I want to come up," he said determinedly and shook Clary's hand off his arm. "Now"

"I'm afraid that is not possible," replied the voice soberly and Jace could almost imagine the man smiling.

"If you don't let us up I will ring this doorbell until the day you die and you will hear the chiming in your ears long after the maggots have eaten your corpse"

"Jace!" Clary sounded appalled but he didn't care. He needed – _needed _– to enter this apartment.

"If you must," said the voice and it sounded way too unbothered for Jace's liking but he didn't dwell on it as a buzzing sound announced that he could open the door now.

Two sets of staircases led up to Magnus' door and Jace and Clary rushed through the open door, eyes wide open and in defensive positions. There was, however, nothing that came as an imminent threat to them, except for curtains in a painful shade of lilac that only Magnus would put in front of his windows.

"So now that you are up here, what was your intention?"

Jace's eyes fixed on the man who approached them immediately. He was tall and broad, his blonde hair so fair that it almost seemed transparent in the light. His jaw was strongly set, his face defined with delicate features that almost distracted from the fact that he was possibly strong enough to take down a wild animal.

"There are no dogs," Jace stated, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, yes, your detective skills are impeccable, my boy, I don't have any dogs I could send after you, so the next time you ring on my doorbell I will have to think of another lie to get you to leave," the man said calmly and in a soothing voice that made Jace's adrenaline sink until he was breathing regularly again.

"Who are you?" It was the first thing Clary had said in quite a while and Jace turned to look at her in surprise. For a moment he had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Why, I thought since you are the ones invading the privacy of my home I would have the right to know your names first" A smile played on the man's thin lips and Jace felt the sudden urge to punch it off his face.

"This is Magnus' home," Jace protested. "We came here for him"

"He is not home. You may make yourselves comfortable until he returns" The man pointed to the next room where a green sofa was visible through the open door. It clashed horribly with the lilac curtains.

"Who _are _you?" Clary repeated impatiently and took hold of Jace's hand, squeezing it lightly. Possibly to calm herself down, Jace thought.

"My name is Valentine," said the man easily. "Valentine Morgenstern"

"""""

"Alec?"

Alexander hadn't reacted to anything in almost half an hour. He kept staring at his own fingers, blinking repeatedly. Even though he still didn't quite understand what Magnus was trying to tell him, he was shocked by the way the other boy had told him that he had to hand him over to someone.

Someone, incidentally, who seemed to have a liking for collecting the Fallen.

"Alec, listen to me, I'll make sure you're alright. I'll get you everything you need and I'll make sure you'll be taken care of but it has to be somewhere else" Magnus sounded so desperate, pleading, begging. But why did he need to beg him for something like this?

"No," Alexander said quietly and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Magnus burying his face in his hands for a short moment. "Tell me," he continued and turned so he was face to face with the other boy. "About your Deal"

Magnus looked at him in shock or surprise or maybe a bit of both and he sank into a position on his knees, intertwining his fingers with a few strands of grass. Alexander knelt in front of him.

"It's complicated," Magnus said but Alexander shook his head.  
Everything was complicated; it was no excuse to avoid the topic.

"Look, I can't… I just made the Deal and I can't break it anymore but it was my only chance, you need to understand that, Alec, it was my only chance!" Magnus seemed close to tears and Alexander leaned forward to let his thumbs trace the corners of those intriguing eyes, collecting tears that hadn't had a chance to fall yet.

"For what?" the Angel asked curiously, keeping eye contact with the boy in front of him. He could feel Magnus' hot breath washing against his skin and inhaled deeply. Sharing the other boy's breath was something that Alexander had come to enjoy greatly.

Magnus swallowed heavily and shook his head. He appeared to be near a panic attack, his eyes were restless, his heartbeat out of control. Alexander backed away slightly, scared that the close proximity made the other boy uncomfortable but Magnus grabbed his sleeves and pulled him close again, so close that they could rest their foreheads against each other.

"I didn't think it would end up this way," Magnus said quietly and he cupped Alexander's face in his hands, tracing circles on his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into. He just came one night and he…" He took a deep and shaky breath as if he had to steady himself for what he was about to tell Alexander.

"I was in my room when I heard my parents yelling for someone to leave the house. A man. I could hear him say that everything he needed was a place to stay, that nobody would get hurt as long as he could reside in our house for a little while. Of course my parents declined, they didn't…

I didn't stay in my room, I knew I should have but I just couldn't. I needed to see what was going on. I sneaked downstairs and I got a glimpse of what was happening and one moment they were standing there, arguing, my father threatened to call the police and then…"

Magnus started sobbing uncontrollably and Alexander didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around the other boy and just held him. It seemed to work because after a while the whimpering from Magnus' throat stopped and he pulled back again, wiping tears from his face with the palms of his hands.

"They were just dead. In the wink of an eye. I was looking at them and one second they were standing, the next they collapsed and he was still there, still upright and looking down at them and he _rolled his eyes_. He was mocking my parents' death.

I couldn't take standing there so I ran out and it was so foolish. I was so stupid. I ran right into his eyesight, I was basically _offering_ myself to him. I tried to feel my mother's pulse, I ignored him. I don't know why he didn't just kill me too but he didn't. Maybe he took pity on me.

He said "They are gone" as if it wasn't important. As if they had just gone for a trip. I yelled at him to bring them back and I knew it wasn't possible but I just kept yelling and screaming and shouting and then he proposed something to me.

Of course I thought he was crazy when he told me of his plans, I thought he must have escaped the mental asylum but he showed me… He made me see that it was all real. Everything he had told me about… I had nowhere to go, I didn't have any other relatives, no place to stay and he…" He stopped again to wipe a few tears away and then his expression turned hard, a frown forming on his forehead.

"He offered me the Deal. My services for my parents' lives. I was _desperate_, Alec, can you understand that? I was _desperate_ and everything I wanted was to have my family back. I needed them, I hadn't noticed before how much I needed them so I accepted.

I accepted his Deal and he bound me to it. If I broke it, he said, I would die a gruesome death, much more torturous than the one my parents' had experienced. He said it was the way Deals worked in his world. Either you abide to them or you die. There was no way around it.

And because of that you have to leave. You _need _to leave because I can't break the Deal. I swore to bring the Fallen to him and you're one of them. If I keep seeing you I'll have to bring you to him but if you just leave… Maybe he won't be able to get to you"

Alexander tried to swallow the knot in his throat but he didn't manage. He didn't like Magnus' story at all and a part of him wished he had never told it.  
A few minutes of silence passed before Alexander found his voice again. "Who?" was the only question he asked, certain that Magnus would understand what he meant.

And he did.

"The Devil," he said gravely. "Lucifer"

* * *

**A/N: I left you waiting so long and I'm so sorry! I have wifi right now - I'm on holidays - so I'm pretty happy about that, otherwise I'd have had to let you guys waiting for even longer!  
****I really hope you're not all too angry at me for just leaving you hanging like this :o  
****Also, I'd said that there would be a Lemon in this chapter... Oops? It's the next chapter, I'm sorry, I calculated something wrong, my notes go a lot farther that what I have actually written so far. This chapter actually just contained a lot of information, so, heh, I hope you're alright with this as well ^^**

**For everyone who is still here, reading, even after my long break, I say thank you and also thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed so far and likes the story. This goes to everyone who was so patiently waiting for more :)**

**xxx**

**Nicky**


	12. Hotel

**11. Hotel**

Alexander didn't know where he was.

As soon as The Dragon's name had passed Magnus' lips he had turned to run. His heart was racing, his head was reeling and he could hear the other boy's voice repeating the name over and over again.

The Dragon had promised Magnus his parents back, the same way that he had promised the Angels a life full of glory. He had made the boy a Hunter for the Fallen and Alexander was certain that he had a plan.  
The Dragon always had a plan. There was not a single move he made without calculating how things would turn out to his profit.

Somewhere on a crowded street Alexander came to a halt.

The Dragon was caged. Captured in the pits of Hell. So how could he have killed Magnus' parents? Made Magnus a servant the way he had had the Angels serving him?

Slowly Alexander turned in circles, stumbling a little when a few people pushed him out of the way. There were skyscrapers around, a few shops, cafés, and restaurants but there was nothing he could identify. Nothing he had ever been to before.

Momentarily he felt like slapping himself for his stupidity of simply running off but decided that the humans around him would possibly decide that he had a mental disease and needed to be locked away. He had heard Jace talking about mental asylums and didn't feel any longing to be sent to one.

"Alec!" The voice had turned so familiar to Alexander that he would have recognized it anywhere and he wasn't surprised when he turned around and got eye to eye with Magnus. He was out of breath, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his eyes shimmering sadly. He seemed to have been running after Alexander. "Alec, wait, I'm sorry, I…" he broke his sentence off when someone rammed into him and complained about teenagers being in the way all the time.

"I want," Alexander started quietly, trying to avoid Magnus' gaze but he found his eyes drawn to the other boy constantly. "Home," he finished and hung his head, wanting – _needing _– Magnus to get out of the way, to leave, to let him come to terms with his thoughts but Magnus wouldn't budge. Instead he reached both hands out to touch Alexander's shoulders and pull him into a hug.

Despite the fact that he knew that Magnus was siding with The Dragon the hug felt warm and safe and comfortable and he wished to stay that way forever. In this little world where there were no Deals, no Heaven and no Hell. Just him and Magnus.

"Come on," Magnus said gently, ending the hug long before Alexander was ready for it and he pulled him through the street in silence for almost half an hour.  
Terrible thoughts were racing through Alexander's head. Thoughts of Magnus bringing him to the Dragon, of being enslaved again, of being tortured.  
But Magnus led him into a building that he didn't know, small but clean and Alexander watched in interest as Magnus talked to someone behind a counter, handed the person some money and received a key instead.  
Alexander let him advance up the stairs, following quietly into a room that Magnus locked as soon as they both had entered it.

"What?" Alexander asked shakily as he looked around the room, at the large double bed, the hideous curtains, the door into a small bathroom, a mirror on the other side of the wall and the two small tables on each side of the bed.

"Sit down," Magnus said and pointed at the bed where both of them sat a few seconds later, next to each other, their legs dangling from the side. "I stay here over night when I can't bare going home," Magnus explained, obviously determined not to look at Alexander. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. About the Deal, I mean. I just…" He sighed as if he were terribly exhausted and buried his face in his hands.

Alexander dared to rob himself a little closer, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders cautiously. "Magnus," he said testily, just to try out the way the name felt on his lips, with no real intent to say anything at all. He remembered asking Magnus once if he was different from everyone else and being told that there was something special about him and he wondered if that was the reason Magnus had told him about all of this or if he told everyone this story just before he handed the Fallen over to Lucifer.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Alec," Magnus said and his voice sounded shaky, muffled by his palms that were still pressed against his face. "I never meant for it to get like this"

Alexander nodded; unaware of the fact that Magnus wouldn't see it and he used his second hand to pry Magnus' hands from his face. The other boy looked up at him with bloodshot red eyes and his lower lip between his teeth. He looked a mess, worse than Alexander had ever seen him before. He was broken and helpless and it was so sincere that he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Magnus' just to be closer to him.

"You must hate me," Magnus pointed out quietly and Alexander could feel his hot breath washing over his face.  
"No," he replied easily and thought about shaking his head until he realized that that would have meant uncomfortable friction for the skin on Magnus' forehead.

"I just don't know what to do," Magnus continued and closed his eyes while his hands wrapped around Alexander's waist, pulling them so close together that Alexander had to lift his legs and drape them across Magnus' lap to be able to sit comfortably.  
They stayed in their embrace for a while, Alexander's mind reeling with what he was supposed to do or say, what would help Magnus out of his situation but he couldn't think of anything.  
You couldn't break a Deal with The Dragon.

"What does he want with the Fallen?" Magnus asked after a while and the question startled Alexander. He had thought that Magnus would know what the plan was about.  
"I don't know," he answered honestly but his voice was shaking a little. He didn't want to think about what The Dragon would do with the Fallen that he got his hands on.  
"He takes them into his room," Magnus continued in a quiet voice. "And he stays in there with them over night and the next morning they are gone"

Alexander sucked in a breath and he felt his eyes filling up with tears. He didn't want to think about it. Whatever The Dragon was doing he didn't want it to be his concern, not now, not now that he was getting used to human life, not now that he was starting to enjoy it.

He closed his eyes tightly and felt Magnus' lips skimming the skin right underneath his eyes, collecting stray tears and wiping them off with gentle kisses.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered against his cheek but Alexander wasn't sure what he was apologizing for now so he remained quiet, letting Magnus resume the gentle brush of lips against his skin.

When Magnus' lips had reached his own Alexander felt his pulse quicken, his heart raced in a speed that was unbelievable and he whimpered quietly when Magnus' tongue dipped into his mouth, entangling his own in a desperate dance.  
Hands roamed his back over his shirt and every once in a while Magnus would dig his nails into his shoulder blades, making Alexander moan quietly into the other boy's mouth.

Their kissing was ended by Magnus who pulled away, his lips glistening from the coat of saliva and his eyes glittering like the stars in the night sky. "I don't want…" he started and Alexander's heart dropped. Had he done something wrong? He felt painfully aware of the fact that he didn't know what he was even doing all of a sudden and the thought that Magnus had realized that as well coursed through him like a thunderstorm.

Magnus' eyes were clouded with something Alexander couldn't name and his chest was rising and falling a lot faster than it usually did. They just stared at each other for a few seconds until…

"Can I see your scars?"

Alexander knew what he meant immediately and he reached one hand back, his arm bending in an awkward angle as his fingers trailed over the spot where his wings should have been. He knew that there would be scars, even though he couldn't feel the broken strands of the remains.  
Slowly he nodded and lifted his arms as if to show Magnus that he was allowed to take his shirt off to make it easier for him to take a look.  
The other boy obliged immediately, lunging forward quickly to pull the shirt over Alexander's head and drop it on the floor.

Shivering slightly Alexander tensed when Magnus crawled behind him, his long, slender fingers tracing the fine white lines crisscrossing his back. A cool breeze seemed to wash over his bare skin and the contrast to Magnus' hot breath made Alexander squeeze his eyes shut and hum low in his throat. A few moments long that was everything that happened; nimble fingers tickling sensitive skin until Alexander shrieked in surprise when Magnus' lips skimmed his neck and shoulder blades, his fingers wandering from his back to the sides of his body, holding onto his waist tightly.

"You need to tell me to stop if you don't like something," Magnus whispered in his ear and then they were face to face again and the other boy was pushing him down onto the bed with gentle force, peppering little kisses over his collarbone. The heat that Alexander had felt when he had been in the cave with Magnus returned, his breathing got erratic and a tightening in his lower regions made him whine in confusion. Something was happening to his body that he couldn't find any explanation for and he tugged on Magnus' shirt to make him aware of it.

"Shh, it's okay," the other boy assured him before continuing his caress of Alexander's skin, nipping, licking and kissing all across his chest and abdomen. "I don't know if…" Magnus started hesitatingly as he looked down on Alexander, desire evident in those intense dark green eyes. "I don't know if I should do this," he finished his sentence and leaned forward to leave a lingering kiss on Alexander's lips.

"Please," Alexander whimpered, not sure for what. Maybe he wanted the feeling to stop, maybe he wanted Magnus to continue, maybe he wanted to flee or maybe he wanted to stay like this forever. He just knew that he wanted _something_.

Magnus seemed to take the uttered plea as encouragement because with a small smirk on his lips he unbuttoned Alexander's pants and pulled them down, leaving him in Jace's silky gray boxers, that, when Alexander looked down on himself, seemed to tent weirdly. A small part of him wanted to reach down and touch the strange bulge but Magnus was quicker, moving one hand over it to massage it gently.

The touch made Alexander flinch in surprise at the intensity. If he had thought it would be like any other touch he had experienced then he was wrong. This was strange and torturous and pleasant and _too much_.  
With a yelp he pressed his legs together and drew his knees up to his body. A feeling of embarrassment that he had never experienced before coursed through him and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said quickly and turned to lie down next to him, reaching one hand out to gently stroke the side of his face.

"What?" Alexander asked quietly, avoiding looking directly into the other boy's eyes. He wanted to know what that had been about, why he was feeling the way he was, how a simple touch could have such an effect on him but he didn't know how to ask in a way that would not seem utterly ridiculous to Magnus.

"I thought," the other boy started and the uncertainty in his voice made Alexander look at him again. "I don't know what I thought, I just… I didn't mean to push you…"

Curiously Alexander reached a hand out to run it over Magnus' left cheek, tracing the outlines of his lips with his thumb and then he robbed a bit closer, pressing their bodies together so tightly he thought he could feel Magnus' heart beat against his own. All of a sudden Alexander felt too aware of all the clothes clinging to Magnus' body, rubbing against his own bare skin.

"Do Angels…" Magnus started but he broke his question off the moment he started it. "Never mind," he said and closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Of course they don't. Have you done what we are doing before?"

Alexander just blinked in confusion. He had tried to kiss Jace before but it hadn't felt nearly the same. In fact he didn't even know what word to use for what they were doing. It was a completely new sensation to Alexander, his body yearning for more, more and more and yet he didn't know how to get more out of kissing and touching Magnus than he already was.

"Come here," Magnus said quietly as he sat up, pulling Alexander with him, their legs tangling together.

"What now?" Alexander asked shakily and he knew Magnus understood that he was talking about the situation they both found themselves in. "Can I help?" A chuckle and the shake of his head was the reply his question got and then Magnus leaned forward to connect their lips in a lazy kiss for just a few seconds.

"I'd like you to spend the night here with me," Magnus said as he wrapped both his arms around Alexander's lithe frame. "And tomorrow I'll rent a car and I'll drive you out of town. We'll find you a place to live at, somewhere you'll be safe"  
The plan didn't sound like a good one to Alexander but he didn't find the strength in him to protest. If it was what Magnus thought would be best then it was unlikely he'd be able to change his mind. Now that he knew where this whole talk about leaving was coming from a tiny part of himself found it best to flee as well.  
The other part, the Fighter part in him, the one part that was left of his being an Angel, however, protested furiously against the prospect of escaping the oncoming threat.

"Come with me?" Alexander pleaded hoarsely and closed his eyes so he could only assume that Magnus was shaking his head.  
"No dice, darling," the other boy said with a soft chuckle before kissing Alexander's forehead. "No matter how much I wish I could"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, heh, well, I was scared of posting the actual lemon so I split the chapters. Filler-Chapter alert going on here. I really hope you liked it anyways :)**

**Also, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and for sticking with me, you guys are the best! :D**

**And, about Max being called "Max" and not "Maxwell" or any of the sorts; I have them calling him "Max" because he is a very young Angel and Isabelle and Alec think very fondly of him. Were he to be addressed by other Angels or the like they would call him Maxwell :)**

**I'd really like to actually reply to all the reviews I get but I hate answering reviews as an A/N, it seems really odd. I'm trying to figure out how to best answer all of your guys' questions without clogging up the A/Ns though so as soon as I figured something out I'll let you know :)**

**xxx  
Nicky**


End file.
